


Book 2: His Magic

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agent!Kaito, Angst, Blood, Crime, Cute, Danger, Death, Detective!Hakuba, Detective!Shinichi, Doctor!Kaito, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, F/F, Family, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakukai, Healing, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury, Kaito has magic, Kaito lays eggs, Kaito wants a baby so much, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Rituals, Missions, Mpreg, Pregnant!Kaito, Romance, Sagukai, Sappy, Shinichi is a good friend, Shinkai bromance, Teamwork, Tears, Winged!Kaito, Worry, dove - Freeform, eggpreg isnt creepy smutty thing, hakuba is hurting, hard times, hardship, kaito has wings, kaito is a little shit, kaito is hurting, no actual sex written, non sexual egg laying, so freaking fluffy, they are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: [Book 2] Kaito and Saguru are still happily together at the age of 25. Kaito is a successful Doctor, while Saguru is a officer. Kaito's magic has grown in strength over the years, hopefully it will help them...Updated weekly, more ahead on wattpadSequel to His FeathersHakukaiAkakoXAoko
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Koizumi Akako & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Koizumi Akako/Nakamori Aoko, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Nakamori Aoko & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1 Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 24 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 25 2020  
> Posted here May 29 2020

Indigos gleamed as Kaito spotted Saguru "Hi Saguru!" He chirped, flashing a toothy grin, face flushed a bit from a slight fever.

Saguru rolled his eyes at the energetic greeting, a small smile tugging at his lips "Idiot" He scolded, giving the other a light swat on the head "You're supposed to be working here, not staying as a patient" He'd had to leave work since he'd gotten a call about Kaito collapsing on the job.

Kaito rubbed his head, it didn't hurt, but he did so anyways "I wasn't trying to faint" He gave a small pout, crossing his arms "It just happened" There'd been a sudden influx of patients and he'd wanted to stabilize them as best as he could without it being suspicious. Days like today made him glad that Akako had helped him learn how to use his healing magic without his wings popping out.

Gold softened "I know" He gave the other a light peck on the cheek "But do you realize how worrying it is to be told that you collapsed?" It thankfully didn't happen too often, but when it did, it still worried him. He still feared that one day Kaito would go too far and seriously hurt himself with the cost. Magic wasn't free.

"I'm feeling better already" Kaito offered a soft smile, Saguru was so caring. He tilted his head, gaze narrowing "But you on the other hand, are hurt" With the growth of his magic, he'd gotten quite skilled at sensing other's injuries. It was a useful skill, especially since he hung around prideful detectives. At least Saguru always eventually told him, mainly because they lived together. Shinichi on the other hand, was the worst at hiding his injuries. The guy was so freaking prideful! Maybe that was why the guy was still single.

Saguru frowned "You just fainted from over using your magic" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large bruise, it wasn't anything serious. He'd gotten it when a culprit had resisted arrest "Wait until you've recovered a bit more" He slid his sleeve back down. He didn't bother telling Kaito not to heal it, because he knew that the other would, with or without his consent.

He didn't like the fact that Saguru was hurt, but he nodded begrudgingly "Okay" He did still feel a bit light headed "By the way, do you know about any accidents happening recently?" He hadn't had time to check on his phone and he hadn't been told much before being pulled into the operating room.

Gold narrowed in thought "There was a small gas leak that ignited" It was the only thing that came to mind, though he, himself had spent the majority of the day doing paperwork after arresting a few people.

Kaito gave a thoughtful hum "That could have done it..." There had been some burns.

"You ready to go home?" Kaito had been excused for the rest of the day, one of the perks of being well liked.

"Of course" The doctor smirked, slipping off of the bed and landing silently on his feet. Indigos gleamed when he noted that he was already wearing his normal clothes, his partner Kusama Nowaki must have changed him out of his bloody scrubs. The older doctor really did look after him well "My Saguru has come all the way from the dreary station to pick me up" The blond flushed a bit at the comment.

Despite how energetic Kaito had been acting, shortly after they left the building, the other had ended up falling asleep before they'd even reached the car. Thankfully Kaito was light, so carrying him the rest of the way hadn't been too hard "Idiot" He breath, brushing Kaito's bangs out of his face. Gold gleamed as he buckled the magician's seat belt, Kaito really shouldn't push himself so hard. He was still recovering.

He started up the car, gaze darkening as he remembered. Half a year ago one of Kaito's eggs had been late, so it had gotten too big. The effort to expel it had seriously weakened the other. Since Kaito had the misfortune of laying an egg every few weeks or so, he hadn't been able to recover fully before the next one. Akako had told them that Kaito's magic didn't work on his own reproductive system because it could seriously mess up any child they managed to conceive by forcing it to grow too fast.

That had continued for a little more than four months, with Kaito growing a bit weaker each time. Eventually Ai concocted a serum to partially dissolve the shell before it was to be expelled, allowing the magician to do so with ease. He'd kept using the serum until recently, since it was apparently only to be used if an egg was starting to take too long.

When they reached their home, a modest sized two story house, Saguru poked Kaito's cheek "Kaito get up" The magician murmured something he couldn't understand as he nuzzled into the touch. Saguru's heart fluttered "Fine" He breathed, exiting the car and circling it so that he was by the passenger door. He opened it, unbuckled Kaito, and started to carry the other once again.

"Saaa-chan" Kaito nuzzled into the blond's shoulder, a tired smile on his lips. Saguru was so warm.

Saguru laughed, Kaito's breath tickling him "How long have you been awake?" He wouldn't put it past the sneaky magician to pretend to sleep so that he'd carry him. It had happened before.

Kaito's cheeks tinted a soft shade of pink "I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Hadn't he been trying to show that he was fine? Falling asleep like that didn't really help his cause.

The blond unlocked the door, carrying Kaito into their house "Do you need me to carry you to bed?" He teased.

Indigos shot open "Only if you're planning on staying" He suddenly wasn't as tired as he was a few moments ago.

Saguru snorted, kicking off his shoes "I may not have a choice with how you're suddenly poking me"

Kaito giggled, pointing at the stairs "The black feathered prince shall ride the white horse!" He reached back to give Saguru's butt a playful pat.

The blond rolled his eyes, blushing. Why did he have to word it like that?


	2. Chapter 2 Domestic, Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 27 2020  
> Posted here June 5 2020

Gold softened as Saguru woke to Kaito's content face, the magician looked so peaceful bundled up in the bed sheet. He almost didn't want to wake him, so he settled on having a shower first to clean up before waking him.

A small whine escaped from Kaito's throat as he nestled deeper into the blankets, he didn't want to get up, but Saguru was tugging at the blanket "No..." He wanted to bask in the memories of the previous night.

"Kaito get up" Saguru gave another tug on the blanket, he was freshly showered "You need to clean up, you're sticky" And it couldn't have felt that nice all dried up.

"I like being sticky" Because it came from his lovely Saguru. He felt himself being lifted and clung onto Saguru, indigos gleaming as their gazes met "Love you so much" He offered a sleepy smile.

Saguru steeled himself at the pure adoration in Kaito's voice as he carried him to the bathroom, blankets too since Kaito still hadn't released them "I love you too Kaito" He breathed placing the magician down on the bathmat, Kaito dropped the blanket in an attempt to hug him but Saguru just dodged it and left the room "I just showered" Gold gleamed "I'm not dirtying myself so soon" He called through the door. Kaito was always extra clingy the morning after he bed him, mainly because they've been trying for a baby for a few years now. They kept failing, much to Kaito's disappointment. He loved kids, and one made from the both of them would be perfect.

Kaito stood there nude on the bathmat pouting with his arms crossed for a few moments, hoping that Saguru would change his mind. Eventually he sighed and hopped into the tub, maybe next time.

When Kaito walked into the kitchen, hair slightly damp and smelling of vanilla, Saguru gave him a chaste kiss "I'm sorry Dove" He held out a plate of chocolate chip pancakes "But you know that you need to leave for work soon" If he'd indulged in the other's antics, Kaito might have ended up late for his job.

The magician grabbed one of the pancakes, nibbling on it "It's fine" He knew that he was being more clingy than usual lately.

Gold softened "We're having dinner at Shinichi's tonight, so save up your energy for messing with him" They had dinner with the sleuth off and on since the guy was often alone or going over cases. Neither of them felt that it was healthy for Shinichi to have minimal contact with people so they did what they could to include him, or barge in.

"'Kay" He was feeling sad now, why was he feeling sad? He scarfed down the rest of the pancake, flashing Saguru a bright grin "These taste amazing, even without cream" Today has been great so far, so he should be happy.

Saguru noted the small change in Kaito's mood but decided to let it be, Kaito was being weird lately and often didn't have an answer when questioned "Do you want a ride, or can you make it there yourself?" They could both drive, but they only really had one car.

"I'll find my own way" Indigos gleamed "The exercise would be good for me" He'd been spending too much time inside buildings lately, plus he could hang out with Tsuki. His other doves had died from old age or other natural causes so she was the only one left. He didn't have much time to properly train new doves so he hadn't gotten any more. Being a doctor took a lot more of his time than he'd initially expected.

The blond smirked "True, heaven forbid you ever go stir crazy" Kaito may already partially be there "We can have dinner in Shinichi's backyard" The sleuth had an outdoor table set. It wasn't used much so it would be a nice change.

"It's a plan" Kaito grinned, Tsuki could join them. He snatched the glass of chocolate milk from the counter and gulped it down "I'm off!" He gave a small wave "Have a good day at work" He disappeared in a plume of white smoke.

Saguru just shook his head in exasperation, a smile tugging at his lips. He placed the dishes in the washer before getting ready to head out for his own job. Hopefully he wouldn't need Kaito to heal him again. He glanced at his arm, knowing that there was no longer a bruise under his clothes.

Shinichi glanced up from his cup of coffee, acknowledging Saguru's presence. The blond rolled his eyes as he went and got himself some tea "Good morning to you too Shinichi" The fact that Shinichi acknowledged him within the presence of morning coffee was good enough. The sleuth wasn't a morning person.

The sleuth drained the rest of his cup "Hello" He greeted before getting another, it was his fourth cup of the day.

Saguru frowned "You okay?" Lately his friend had been getting more and more secluded, not to mention that he'd been drinking even more coffee than he used to.

Azure narrowed, though not directly at Saguru "I'm good, tonight still on?"

"Yes, though we're going to be eating outside" At Shinichi's raised brow Saguru explained "Kaito has been off lately and we think that it might be because he's been cooped up too much" The magician was usually too tired to go out and do something after work since he always put too much energy into healing and helping people.

Shinichi nodded "It's fine so long as Tsuki doesn't steal my coffee beans again" Outside meant that Kaito would bring the friendly dove for sure. He liked her quite a lot, it's just that nobody was allowed to mess with his coffee, not even cute birds. Even Ran had finally stopped trying to limit his coffee. Finally.

"Kudo-kun, Hakuba-kun!" Both males glanced over towards Takagi who'd come running up to them "There's a case we need your help on"

Saguru nodded, finishing his tea while Shinichi did the same with his coffee. They had a case to solve.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking, Ick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 27 2020  
> Posted here June 12 2020

"So you're going to Kudo-kun's tonight for supper" Nowaki inquired, handing Kaito the lunch that the other had packed.

"Yup" Indigos gleamed as he accepted the container, it held some white rice and vegetarian octopus dogs that Saguru had lovingly made him.

Nowaki smiled "That's good, you've been pushing yourself too far lately" He gave a small laugh at the pout he received "You know it's true" He and Kaito had grown close after the younger had studied under him. It had actually surprised him that the young magician had specifically asked for him. Though that may have been because he'd already known a bit about Kaito's special traits from when he'd treated him after that time Kaito had been kidnapped by cultists. God it had scared him the first time Kaito had jumped out a window, basically blind at that!

Kaito stuck out his tongue "I'll help people as much as I want" He picked up one of the octodogs, noting that Saguru had poked holes in it to make a face. Great, was he supposed to imagine killing them or something? Faces didn't belong on food. He still put it in his mouth anyways though, not wanting to waste Saguru's effort. Hopefully the blond liked the lunch that he'd made for him. He swallowed the mouthful "I like helping people" It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, especially the smiles he received.

Navy eyes softened at Kaito's words "You're lucky that I can put up with your nonsense, brat" Though Kaito wasn't nearly as hard to handle as his own lover "Do you want to come over for supper with me and Hiro-san next Monday? Hakuba can come too"

"Sorry" The magician offered an apologetic smile "Me and Saguru have a date planned" They hadn't gone out together in a while since they've both been busy.

Nowaki nodded in understanding "The offer's still up if a case happens" He'd heard from Kaito about the times that Saguru had needed to cancel for a kidnapping or how Kaito himself had needed to cancel for an emergency surgery. There'd been no hard feelings between the couple since they both knew the value of saving a life.

Kaito grinned "Thanks, it'd make Saguru feel less guilty" The blond was always extra sweet and affectionate after a cancelled date. It really made up for the loss "Though I'd prefer it if I didn't see you Monday night" He joked.

While both doctors were enjoying their lunch, two detectives weren't really having that great of a day.

"Shinichi" Saguru breathed, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself "Can you remind me why I jumped after you? I really can't recall why in the bloody hell that I thought that it would be a good idea"

The sleuth grimaced, trying not to throw up at the smell "Neither of us were thinking" They'd been running on adrenaline, so they hadn't paused in following the murderer down the chute. Unfortunately said chute came out into the sewers for some reason. Fortunately the murderer hadn't known that, so they'd been able to capture him while the guy had been reeling from the smell.

"Dear lord..." Saguru gagged, he might have swallowed something, and that was a nasty thought "I won't suppose that you know the way out of here?" He peered up the chute, it didn't look like they'd be able to climb back up, especially not with the murderer in tow.

"No..." Shinichi pulled out his phone, mourning how it'd take forever to make it seem clean again "But Kaito might, he should be on lunch break right?" The doctor knew a lot of weird things, it wouldn't be surprising if the guy had the sewer system mapped out. He dialled Kaito's number.

"Shinichi?" Kaito sounded a bit surprised "Is Saguru okay?" The sleuth didn't call him during work that often.

He glanced towards the disgruntled blond "Yeah, we're both okay" Just smelly and standing knee deep in sludge. He grimaced "Can you give us some directions?" He proceeded to tell him what happened, and in return got laughed at, along with some directions. He turned towards Saguru "Of course he would find it amusing"

The blond nodded, not surprised in the least "One of his favourite pastimes used to involve him coating me in colourful sludge" At least it hadn't smelled too bad compared to now.

Shinichi let out a sigh "Follow me, I know the way out now" He grabbed one of the murderer's arms while Saguru took the other. They both then proceeded to drag the guy through the sludge, it was the unspoken payback for putting them in this disgusting situation in the first place.

Kaito burst into a fit of giggles once Shinichi had hung up "Nowaki you won't believe this" He wiped some tears from his eyes "They followed the bad guy into the sewer and didn't know how to get out!" God the things detectives could get into! It was worse than when he'd been Kid!

Nowaki covered his mouth to stifle his own laugh, he was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen "They're something else..."

The magician nodded "Yup" He glanced at the clock "Break is almost over"

A few hours later had Saguru sniffing himself "I can't smell anything..." He couldn't tell if he still smelt like sewage. His sense of smell was currently fried.

"Same" Shinichi frowned, they'd both already showered a few times at the sleuth's house since it was closer. They'd left the murderer to Takagi since they knew that the officer could be trusted, they'd do the paperwork another day "I'm not sure if we should invite Ai and Hakase over for dinner tonight" The female scientist would scold them to no end if they smelled.

"At least we'll be eating outside so the smell won't linger?" That was one good point, Kaito was good natured enough to ignore the smell. Though he wasn't sure if the magician would be able to do so at night. He may have to sleep in the guest room tonight.

"One more shower wouldn't hurt I guess..." They both headed towards different bathrooms to cleanse themselves.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner Date at Shinichi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 7 2020  
> Posted here June 19 2020

"Greetings smelly detectives!" Kaito had a shit eating grin on his face as he hopped the fence into Shinichi's backyard. God he still couldn't get over the fact that they'd ended up lost in the sewers "I have come for sustenance" He let his wings come out. Years ago he'd placed charms around Shinichi's property so that nobody who didn't know about his wings would be able to see them. The cost had been taking Akako and Aoko out on a shopping spree and carrying all of their items. His wallet had suffered greatly on that dark day.

Azure narrowed as Shinichi leaned closer to Saguru "Maybe we should skip out on the chocolate cake, the idiot doesn't look like he needs it" He murmured, earning a snort from the other.

"Indeed" Saguru agreed as Tsuki flew in and landed on his head. Thankfully most birds had no sense of smell, a trait that Kaito didn't gain along with his wings. He tuned towards the magician "Do we really smell, or are you just being annoying?" He wouldn't put it past Kaito to be messing with them.

Kaito clutched his hands to his chest, a stricken look crossing his features "Why I would never!" He held the face for a good five seconds before grinning "You smell mostly fine" He pulled out a suspicious spray can and spritzed them with it "Now the two of you smell like roses" A perfectly acceptable scent, if they were either Kaito or a woman. Kaito often carried roses so it was fine for him.

Shinichi was silent for a few moments before sighing "I guess smelling like roses is better than sewage" Ai couldn't scold him, though he'd probably get teased.

Gold softened as Saguru took Kaito's hand, pulled him closer, and gave him a kiss "I take it your day went well?" Kaito's mood was bright and cheery.

The magician nodded "Yeah, Shinichi's call made it even better though" He pulled away glancing towards Hakase's house "I'm going to fetch something from Ai, I'll be back" With that he took off in a half flight, half leap. The professor's house had the charms too, and they all reached up to around 100 meters. 

"Show off" Shinichi rolled his eyes before heading back inside to fetch the food. Saguru followed after him. Azure glanced towards the blond as they grabbed the plates "Stop worrying, he told you so there's nothing to worry about" Kaito was the kind of person to try to hide things if it wasn't good.

Saguru let out a sigh "I know, but the only reason he'd need something from her would be if he needed that medicine" The medicine that prevents Kaito's eggs from causing him damage. That meant that the other was late in expelling it "It's to prevent it from happening again, but I still can't help but remember" Watching Kaito slowly grow weaker and weaker had been horrible, he'd felt so helpless.

Shinichi lightly kicked Saguru in the shin since his hands were full "That can't happen again" They had the means to prevent it "Let's hurry up before he returns and gets bored" A bored Kaito wasn't fun to deal with.

"You could have waited so that I could carry some" Kaito sighed as he spotted the two exiting the house. Tsuki was comfortably settled in Saguru's hair.

"I know Dove, but this way saves more time" Not that they were rushed for it or anything.

Indigos gleamed as Kaito spotted the curry, it smelt tasty. He could easily spot which plate was his because it had no meat, and more veggies than the other two "It smells really good" He praised, accepting the plate.

Both detectives sat down to join him "Thank you, Shinichi helped quite a lot" Saguru breathed. While Shinichi may be the worst cook between them, the sleuth had improved quite a bit from practising with either Saguru or Kaito. It was usually whoever had gotten off work earlier.

Kaito grinned "So what have you been up to Shinichi?" He obviously didn't need to ask Saguru.

"Besides finding dead bodies?" Shinichi offered a wry smile "Nothing much to be honest, but Heiji phoned earlier to complain about how Hikata-chan spewed up all over him just after he finished a shower a few days ago" Kazuha had given birth to a cute little girl two months ago.

The magician laughed "I've heard that babies do that a lot" He felt Saguru squeeze his hand under the table so he squeezed back. He wished he had a baby, even if it spewed yucky fluids everywhere.

"So it seems like Hattori is going to be busy" Saguru mused, taking a sip of his water.

Shinichi nodded "Especially since Kazuha-san is insisting that he should be the one to stay home with Hikata" He smiled, remembering his friend's upset face as Heiji fed his daughter while relaying the news "She told him that since she carried Hikata for nine months, he has to care for her for at least that long" Azure gleamed "I figure that she's going to make up another excuse to keep him as the stay at home dad by the time the nine months are up" It was probably to get back at him for ditching her for a case so many times when they were teens. Maybe it would mellow Heiji out a bit when it came to cases.

Indigos gleamed "Maybe if Heiji visited you, he could drop Hikata-chan off with me" He smiled "Then the two of you could go off hunting down a case together and I could earn my spot as Hikata-chan's favourite uncle" Saguru gave him a knowing look but stayed silent.

"I'll pass on the offer" The sleuth stated.

"How have Ran-san and your little detective group doing?" The blond inquired, Shinichi had told the detective boys the truth once they'd turned 14. Thankfully they'd been mature enough to eventually forgive him.

A small frown tugged at Shinichi's lips "Ran's travelling with Sonoko in France, and the Detective Boys are on a class trip to Kyoto for a few weeks" So he was stuck doing cases and reading until they all came back to pester him.


	5. Chapter 5 Cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 13 2020  
> Posted here June 26 2020

Kaito eyed Shinichi appraisingly, making the other suddenly feel nervous "Shinichi..." He paused "Are you lonely?" Most of the sleuth's social group outside of work was temporarily gone.

Saguru blinked, that would explain the other's more secluded habits, and why he began to warm up the longer the day went on. Why didn't he think of that? He spent more time with the sleuth than Kaito did. He turned towards Shinichi "Is this true?"

Shinichi glanced away, blushing a bit "It's fine, they're returning soon" Then he'd go back to wishing for a break from the Detective boys.

The magician raised his arm and Tsuki fluttered over to land on it. Kaito then stood up, leaned over, and plopped her on Shinichi's head "Tsuki can stay with you until they're back" He offered a soft smile as the sleuth slowly reached up to pet the dove "She likes you, and you already know how to care for her" Tsuki was very good company, and low maintenance.

Tsuki cooed softly, nuzzling the sleuth's finger "Are you sure?" Tsuki was Kaito's only dove, and probably last since he hadn't bothered to get any more.

"Of course" Indigos softened "If Tsuki really didn't want to, she wouldn't hang around you" He'd been neglecting her a bit lately. Unlike the hospital, Shinichi could take her around with him wherever he went. She'd get the attention that she deserves.

"Okay, thanks" The sleuth replied softly. The three chatted together for a few more hours before calling it a night, they all had to get up early in the morning.

Kaito stifled a yawn as he finished changing into his pyjamas, today had been good. He carefully slipped into bed, snuggling up against Saguru. The detective had already fallen asleep. He couldn't wait until the day after next since they both had the day off if nothing unexpected happened.

"You look well" Saguru stated as he met Shinichi once again at the coffee and tea machine. The sleuth looked more rested even though Tsuki was sitting on his head, messing up his normally neat hair.

Shinichi nodded, averting his gaze "It's nice having company around" He'd grown used to it as Conan, and hadn't really noticed until he was mostly alone again. Talking on the phone just didn't work for him anymore.

"Just take good care of her, she's quite old now" Though it was often hard to remember that with how mischievous she could act. They both turned to the left when they heard their names being called.

Kaito's day consisted of working in the children's ward this time. His skill set was so large that he often switched it up unless he was specifically needed for something urgent. He could do this since he'd garnered the favour of most of the higher ups and his colleagues, that and his valuable skills made them not want to lose him.

He liked working with children the most, often doing magic tricks to distract them whenever they were either scared or nervous. It also gave him the chance to heal any underlying illnesses that they weren't being checked for due to their age. He'd already cured two children of cancer that had been dormant and had lessened the symptoms of others who'd already been registered.

"Dr.Kuroba!" Kaito turned away from the little girl whom he'd just given a fake yellow rose to.

"Yes Miku-san?" The nurse had sounded urgent. He was a few years older than Kaito, with blond hair and brown eyes.

"There's been an accident so Dr.Kusama isn't able to come in today" At Kaito's concerned look Miku explained "He wasn't in the accident, but the way is blocked" He assured "He won't be able to get here in time for a scheduled surgery"

Kaito nodded, feeling a bit disappointed. He turned towards the boy "Sorry but I need to help someone" He offered a soft smile, patting the kid on the head. He was glad that Nowaki hadn't been hurt.

Saguru glanced at his pocket watch curiously, Kaito should have been back a few hours ago. He got up to wrap up Kaito's plate and put it in the fridge. Moments after he closed the fridge door, he heard a knock from the front door. That was odd, they weren't expecting anyone today and Kaito wouldn't have knocked.

He opened the door to see Nowaki, Kaito's friend from work, and Kaito was on his back "Sorry Hakuba" The doctor offered an apologetic smile "I had to dart Kaito" He'd been secretly given darts to use on Kaito in case the magician tried to do anything stupid with his magic. Thankfully since Kaito passed out more than most people, it wasn't suspicious whenever he had to use it.

The blond frowned, stepping aside to let the other in "There was an accident so he had to take on one of my surgeries" He grimaced "The success rate was around twenty percent, and it didn't turn out that well "I managed to hop in near the end to help but the patient still passed" Nowaki looked tired as he continued "Kaito tried to add in more magic before the patient died but I stopped him" Kaito's magic was strong, but it couldn't fix everything. The patient had been too far gone.

Gold darkened as Saguru imagined Kaito's reaction "Thank you for bringing him back"

Nowaki gave a small smile "If I left him, they would have realized that he'd been drugged" He paused "I'll put him in your room while you make up Kaito's favourite chocolatey drink" It was what they usually did whenever the doctor had to carry Saguru home after a bad day.

"Thank you" Saguru hurried back into the kitchen to make Kaito some spearmint chocolate milk with some frosting mixed into it. He then took out Kaito's portion of dinner and handed it to Nowaki as they passed near the stairs "He probably won't be eating it so you can have it as thanks" Kaito didn't eat much when he was upset, that or he ate a lot if it was petty.

The doctor accepted the food "Hiro-san is going to be jealous" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Have a safe trip Kusama" Saguru offered. He had an idiot to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 27 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 16 2020  
> Posted here July 3 2020

Saguru waved some smelling salts in front of Kaito's face, putting them down when the other began to stir. The darts weren't actually that strong since they were usually only used on Kaito whenever he was either too stressed or tired, so the fact that Kaito had still been asleep told the blond how bad Kaito had been.

Indigos blinked open "Saguru?" Kaito inquired, slowly sitting up to look around. He felt a prickle of annoyance towards Nowaki for darting him.

"How are you feeling?" Gold softened as he offered the magician the chocolatey drink and Kaito immediately took it and began to sip some from the straw.

Kaito was silent for a few moments as he drank before responding "Stupid" He sighed, gaze focused on his drink. The sedative was still running through his veins but that was fine "I knew that it wouldn't work" He let out a tired sigh "But I still wanted to try" He didn't like death, it was so permanent. It couldn't really be reversed.

Saguru got into the bed so that he was beside him and wrapped an arm around Kaito to bring him closer "Of course you did" Gold softened, Kaito would always try his best to save someone if he could.

The magician finished off his drink, handing it over to Saguru who placed it on the end table "You spoil me too much" He breathed, his left hand glowing a soft white as he slipped it under Saguru's shirt. The minor friction burns healed with ease, at least the blond hadn't been cut. Indigos gleamed as his hand snaked over to Saguru's side.

"Stop!" Saguru huffed out a laugh, he was seriously ticklish there. He squirmed a bit "Is this how you repay my spoiling you?" He tried to wiggle away but Kaito had grabbed onto the hand that was wrapped around him.

Kaito continued to tickle Saguru for a few more moments before letting him go, he liked watching him squirm "Maybe I just wanted to hear your laugh" He teased before snuggling up against the other "So comfy"

The blond smirked, Kaito was probably too tired to do anything else to him right now "I'm glad that you seem to think so" Though telling by the other's breathing, Kaito had already fallen asleep.

Once again, Saguru was the first to wake, he glanced at the clock and decided to let Kaito sleep in for a few more hours. He was glad that neither of them had work that day, it would allow the other to recover from the sedative fully. Sure he was fully capable of doing his job the day after getting darted, but this way would allow him to rest better. He got changed and headed downstairs, opting to read for a bit before preparing breakfast.

Kaito frowned when he woke up to the sheets beside him being cold, it was his turn to make breakfast today. Saguru should have woken him up if he was hungry, indigos darkened, Saguru did so much for him, it was actually hard to find ways to repay the guy. He slipped out of bed, taking the disgusting medicine that Ai had given him the other day. He grimaced as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash, why did she have to make it so nasty? She probably did it on purpose, just because she could.

"You should have woken me up" Saguru glanced up from his book to see a pouting Kaito, he bookmarked his page and set the book down. The magician's wings were out since they weren't going anywhere and weren't in bed. They really got in the way in bed.

"You needed the rest, and I actually wasn't that hungry" He'd eaten a good supper the other night.

Kaito's stomach grumbled at the mention of food, wings fluttering a bit in embarrassment "I'm going to go make breakfast now" He was suddenly feeling very hungry, he shouldn't have skipped supper the other day.

Breakfast had consisted of blueberry waffles, banana slices, and some cut up apples, a meal which the both of them had enjoyed greatly "What would you like to do today?" Saguru inquired as they finished cleaning up the kitchen.

The magician grimaced "Whatever you want so long as it's in the afternoon" The medicine should have done its job by then.

Saguru winced in sympathy, already concluding what Kaito was referring to "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

Kaito shook his head as predicted. It was a very private and embarrassing task, he preferred to just get it done and over with, without Saguru hovering near him "I'm claiming the upstairs washroom" It was farther from the living areas and kitchen then the downstairs one.

With that conversation done, the two settled down together on the couch, each with their own book in hand, enjoying the company of the other. Until Kaito let out an almost silent hiss and headed upstairs, Saguru pretended to ignore the actions.

The magician stood under the shower, sweating as he tried to ignore the way his insides felt like they were turning to goo. He knew they weren't. All he needed to do was ignore the pain and let gravity do its job. He wasn't actually going to have an egg this time, thank god. Nope, just a disgusting amount of gooey substances was going to drip out of him, yay. Thankfully the shower made it less noticeable, allowing him to pretend that it was just water dripping down his legs.

After about 45 minutes he was starting to become bored, this way more than usual. Kaito glanced down, growing concerned, had it been a double egg or something? He wasn't even sure if that was possible. He blinked, blood? Why was there blood? There'd never been any blood, not even in the eggs he'd broken out of curiosity. The fluid was supposed to be clear or a greenish yellow hue mixed with clear fluids.

Kaito frowned, watching the blood go down the drain, he didn't feel any extra pain. The only reason for the egg to have had blood would be... Indigos widened as the magician suddenly swayed, covering his mouth as his eyes began to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappy is really bittersweet


	7. Chapter 7 Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 13 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 30 2020  
> Posted here July 10 2020

The sound of rapid footsteps hit Saguru's ears, wet arms wrapped around him from behind before he could even react "Kaito?!" He hurriedly put down his book in fear of it getting wet. The magician was silent, his hold tightening around him. The blond looked over his shoulder and scowled at the mess that Kaito had made, there was a trail of water leading into the room, most likely from the upstairs bathroom "You made a mess" He scolded, he never liked it when Kaito deliberately dirtied the floors.

"Saguru..." Kaito's voice was watery, barely audible.

The blond froze, annoyance fading, it'd been a while since Kaito had used that tone. Gold softened as he manoeuvred himself out of the chair to face Kaito "Oh Dove, what happened?" He gently cupped Kaito's face to meet the other's teary indigos, they were rimmed red.

Kaito opened his mouth, only for a small sob to escape. He'd messed up, messed up horribly "Blood" His words wavered, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to say more. It was... A fresh wave of tears hit him at the thought.

Gold widened in alarm, blood? He held Kaito by the shoulders as he stepped back to scan the other's form. Kaito just seemed to be wet, there was no... Wait... The inside of Kaito's legs had blood trailing down them, though it was moving too slowly to be just blood, the substance looked too thick "What?..." He met the other's gaze with confusion. There wasn't supposed to be blood. Kaito had once confided in him about the apparently nasty substance that came out of him whenever he took the pill to break down an egg. Wait, egg. Gold widened, a soft swear escaping his lips.

"I didn't" The magician buried his face into Saguru's chest, body trembling. He swallowed "I didn't" A sniff "Mean to..." Oh god he'd messed up so fucking bad and destroyed the very thing that he'd been wanting for years "I didn't know" His voice was a borderline wail. How could he have been so stupid?!

Saguru's eyes burned as he felt Kaito clutch onto his shirt, he was half soaked now but that didn't really matter. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath "It's not your fault, and even if it was, I don't blame you" Dear lord, now he knew why Kaito had been acting so weird lately. Usually blood is only in an egg if it had been fertilized, and judging by the amount of blood... Kaito started to sag so Saguru lowered himself as well until they were both sitting on the floor.

"I wanted a baby" They'd been trying for years "And I finally got one... Only to..." His low rate of conception had at first been a welcome blessing. It had prevented the scientists from successfully breeding him and then possibly doing who knows what to him. But now that they were stable, and actually wanted a baby, that very same trait had also begun to feel like a curse. How many more years would they have to wait for another chance? And what if something happened then too? His breath sped up at the thought of becoming too old before managing to have a child. All because he had screwed up.

Gold narrowed in concern as he held the other, Kaito's body was beginning to heat up, and not in the fun way "Dove, listen" He soothingly ran his fingers down Kaito's back in an attempt to help calm him a bit "Do you need a weak sedative?" It wouldn't knock him out, just calm him so that his temperature could lower before it started to hit dangerous levels.

"I-" Kaito choked on a sob, too upset to even speak properly.

"I understand" Saguru breathed, pulling out a covered pin, removing the cover, and pricking Kaito's thigh with it. Kaito's muscles immediately lost most of their tension "Better?" He inquired, voice soft. Kaito's system could easily flush the drug if he wanted to.

Kaito gave a silent nod, feeling his heart rate slow to a normal pace as he leaned into Saguru's chest. His sobs had calmed a bit, but now he could breath a bit better "It's not fair..." His vice was soft, lost. Tears were still streaming down his face in a steady flow.

Gold burned "I know" His fingers circled Kaito's hip bone, gently trailing over the brand. It was a motion that often lulled Kaito to sleep after spending the night together because Kaito was usually tired then "We both know that life can be cruel" Bad things happened for no reason all the time. He kept up the motion, also carding his fingers through Kaito's hair until indigos fluttered to a close. Saguru's heart clenched, Kaito was still crying, even in his sleep.

Saguru scooped Kaito up and carried him to the washroom. He wet a soft cloth with warm water and soap before using it to carefully clean the magician up. He didn't think that Kaito would take well to having the dried remains of their... He shook his head, not wanting to think about it just yet.

When Kaito was clean, and no longer expelling the... Blood, Saguru dressed him in his cotton Kaitou Kid Pyjamas. They were white and covered in cartoon jewels, doves, cards, and monocles. They were both adorable, and Kaito's favourite pyjamas, hopefully they should help in lightening Kaito's mood at least a bit.

The blond finally let his own tears fall once Kaito was under their blankets. He crawled in beside the magician, hugging him close to his body. Kaito wasn't the only one who'd wanted kids, he'd wanted them as well. He placed a soft kiss on Kaito's cheek before nuzzling into his neck. He honestly didn't blame Kaito, the magician's case wasn't like a woman's. They didn't have other cases to look at for reference, they hadn't known what to look for. He just, really wished that things hadn't turned out like this.

Saguru released a shaky breath, hoping that things would be a little bit more okay when Kaito woke up.


	8. Chapter 8 Tears, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 16 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 4 2020  
> Posted here July 17 2020

Kaito woke up snuggled up to Saguru, faces inches apart, the blond was still sleeping. Indigos burned as he noted the dried tear tracks trailing down the other's face. Saguru was hurting too, yet the guy had taken care of him first. His heart fluttered as a watery smile tugged at his lips as he gave Saguru a soft peck on the cheek, god he loved Saguru so much.

He felt tired, but he knew that he should probably get up. Slipping out of Saguru's caring hold had been regretfully easy, he'd almost wanted the other to wake up and pull him closer for more cuddles. Indigo softened as he tucked in the blond, smiling faintly at the fact that Saguru had put him in pyjamas, but had neglected to do so for himself.

The magician then silently slipped out of the room, it was a little past noon so there was still time to salvage their day off and prepare Saguru a nice lunch. The blond did so much for him, that it was the least that he could do. He first checked his phone, replying to a text from Shinichi before getting lunch started.

An bout an hour and a half later had Kaito standing by Saguru's side of the bed "Saguru it's time to get up" The other's sleep schedule would be shot if he slept any longer. Kaito gave the other's cheek a soft prod.

Saguru grimaced, someone was poking his cheek. Gold blinked open to see Kaito leaning over him. The magician's eyes were both puffy and rimmed red, Kaito had been crying again "Kaito..." He sat up, unsure as to what he should say to the other.

Indigos softened "I made us some cheesy chicken and broccoli pasta" A very fatty and carb filled meal, perfect comfort food. Kaito offered a small smile "It's going to get cold if we wait for too long" He teased, eyes not smiling as much as his tone indicated. He was hurting a lot, but he needed to make sure that Saguru was at least okayish.

The blond was silent for a few moments as he took in the other's appearance before nodding, offering a small smile of his own "That sounds delicious" It was touching that Kaito had handled raw chicken for him. That was the worst kind of meat for the magician since he was so fond of birds.

"I made two small pans worth so there will be enough for leftovers" Kaito added as they headed downstairs.

Gold gleamed "And so that you don't accidentally eat any of the chicken" It was store bought chicken, not the Kaito approved chicken that his one acquaintance raised.

Kaito gave a small pout "You're the one who turned me off of meat" Saguru had been such a jerk before they'd actually gotten to know each other. Who the hell showed people slaughterhouse videos at school?!

"I'm sorry Dove" Saguru's smile was soft as he gave Kaito a chaste kiss before sitting down at the table "I had underestimated how kind you were" He hadn't known that such videos would horrify the magician enough to turn away from most meat.

The magician stuck out his tongue as he too sat down. He then grabbed a forkful of Saguru's food and held it out towards the other "Try it and praise me" His tone was light, teasing.

Saguru rolled his eyes, obliging by leaning over to accept the forkful, mouth watering at the cheesy concoction "It's delicious" He admitted as Kaito's hand retreated, though he couldn't help the small frown that tugged at his lips "You're not supposed to wear masks around me Dove" Kaito was trying too hard to seem happy, even though he obviously wasn't.

Weary indigos met his gaze as the magician offered Saguru a half smile "I'm coping" He breathed "If I was wearing a mask, I wouldn't look so horrible" He was good at covering up when he'd been crying. His eyes glistened as his voice wavered "I won't let this destroy me" Even if all he wanted to do right now was wail and cry as he hid away from the world. He sniffed "You're hurt too, and it wouldn't be fair if I forced you to care for me" Even if it always felt nice to be coddled by him. He made that mistake once after his rescue from the scientists. He'd hurt Saguru then.

"Okay" Saguru breathed, concern easing a bit. He scooped up some of Kaito's meal and offered it to the owner "You should eat too"

The magician leaned over to eat the bit "I love you so much" He stated softly after swallowing. Saguru was just so good to him.

"I know that you idiot" Saguru chuckled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Kaito was looking at him so softly, as if he were the greatest person in the world.

"I want to have your baby" Kaito's voice was soft, full of longing. A baby made from the both of them.

Saguru nodded, eyes burning a bit "I'd really like that" He took Kaito's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze "One day" They'd have a family of their own, even if they had to resort to adoption. He knew that Kaito would love any child as his own if he were permitted too.

Kaito squeezed back "Yeah" His words were watery "One day" Hopefully soon, he wouldn't mess up next time. He'd have Ai do more tests whenever an egg was taking too long. He wouldn't kill their next child.

"Dove..." God softened as he watched silent tears fall down Kaito's cheeks. His love was hurting so much.

"Ah sorry" The magician sniffed, wiping away his tears, he hadn't meant to cry again.

Saguru scooted his chair closer, wrapping an arm around the other "It's fine Kaito" Gold softened "You can cry" He used his free hand to get more of Kaito's food "But you need to eat" He wouldn't let Kaito's hard work go to waste. The food was good.

"Only if you eat too" Kaito sniffed, motioning to Saguru's own plate.

"Of course" The blond offered a small smile "I can't waste a meal this good"


	9. Chapter 9 Trip Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 18 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 11 2020  
> Posted here July 24 2020
> 
> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH

The two were lazily cuddling together when Kaito's phone began to ring, blaring out the _Danny Phantom_ theme song. Kaito shifted a bit in Saguru's hold as he dug for his phone, it had fallen down in between the cushions.

The moment he accepted the call, the other person spoke before he'd even had the chance to "Did you take the pill yet Kuroba?" Indigos misted a bit, it was Ai.

He was silent for a few moments, clutching the phone in both hands "Y-Yeah..." His voice wavered. Saguru wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

She'd been too late "I'm sorry" Regret laced her tone "I only just finished running tests on your latest blood samples" She'd called the moment she'd gotten the results "Are you okay?" She knew exactly how much Kaito had been wanting a child, and she considered the weird magician as one of her friends.

Kaito shot Saguru a glance, indigos soft "Saguru and I have each other" They'd get through this together.

"Take care Kuroba" Ai breathed, there wasn't much else that she could say besides empty reassurances.

"You too Ai-chan" The call then ended.

Saguru frowned, it looked like Kaito was about to start crying again "Haibara-san's call was good news" He stated softly. When watery indigos looked at him with confusion he explained "It means that she can identify if you're with child or not"

Indigos widened, that meant he wouldn't accidentally make the same mistake "I'm glad" He sniffed, burying his face in Saguru's chest "I'd rather suffer through having an oversized egg than risk killing a baby" But he wouldn't have to since Ai had swiftly noted his condition.

The blond tensed a bit at Kaito's offhand comment, Kaito had almost died due to an oversized egg. He would have if it hadn't been for Ai's help "Please don't talk like that" He nuzzled the magician's cheek "He'd hated watching Kaito as the other slowly grew weaker and weaker.

Oh, he hadn't meant to upset Saguru "I'm sorry" He pecked Saguru on the lips, he'd been thinking selfishly again. Saguru was hurt whenever he was hurt, because the blond loved him.

"Good" Gold softened, Kaito needed to take better care of himself.

The two went silent for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. Eventually Kaito decided that he should probably inform Saguru of the plans he'd made with Shinichi before he forgot "Um Saguru" Kaito bit his lip, Saguru was going to worry more than usual due to recent events "Shinichi texted me for help a few hours ago" And he'd replied by telling the other that he'd help.

Saguru stiffened, knowing what Kaito was alluding to. The FBI had requested for Kaito's help, it had been a while since he'd been called on "But you're still recovering..." And Kaito wasn't emotionally well either.

Indigos softened "I'm just going to do some spying and info gathering so that they can get the go ahead to raid the place" He gave Saguru's hand a squeeze "They're human traffickers" His voice softened "And they don't just deal with adults" Those monsters hurt children too.

The blond swallowed, fearful "How are you planning to get your information?" A scheme like that was dangerous to deal with.

"I'm going to pretend to be a potential buyer" There was no way in hell that he'd go in as an 'item' to be sold. Maybe if he'd been younger, or if he didn't have the financial backup of the FBI he would have posed as a slave to save the people, but he was more cautious now. He had the tools to do it the safer way, so he'd be an idiot not to utilize what he had. He met Saguru's gaze "Shinichi is going to come with me as backup, and we're both going to be microchipped just in case" He didn't want to be chipped, but if things did go wrong, the FBI could still storm the place to rescue them on the grounds of saving their agents.

"Why do they need you for this?" Surely a different person should suffice right?

Kaito gave a small grimace "They tried with other agents, but they kept disappearing" He pointedly avoided looking at the other's horrified face "I'm good at escaping, and the others hadn't been chipped" He paused "And they erased any evidence of the agents entering so the FBI couldn't do anything" Now that he was voicing it out loud, it did sound kinda bad now that he thought about it.

Saguru let out a breath, doing his best to forcibly calm himself "When are you leaving?" He knew the other well enough by now to know that there was no way that he could change Kaito's mind. Especially since children were being harmed.

The magician wrung his hands together nervously "I'm need to meet Shinichi at the airport around noon tomorrow"

"The airport?!" Saguru's worry intensified "Where are you going?" Please let it be somewhere in Japan,

"North Korea" He was kinda scared of going there but at least he wouldn't be alone.

That wasn't what Saguru had been expecting for an answer "Dove" His tone was strained "You're going to end up getting arrested since you're so weird" The magician's weirdness could make him look suspicious.

Kaito scoffed "I was Kid remember? I'm capable of acting like a boring normal person" Though he would be extra careful. The only reason the FBI were actually working on the case was because some American tourists had been taken. He wasn't sure about a lot of the legalities but he was pretty sure that if enough proof was gathered, the group could be taken down "Besides, Shinichi wouldn't have agreed to ask for my help with this if he didn't think that he'd need it" He trusted the sleuth. Though Shinichi also hadn't been aware of recent events when he'd asked.

"Kaito..." He didn't want Kaito nor Shinichi to go there.

The magician pointed towards his left eye "It's been upgraded so that it can record while being undetectable" His false eye was probably their best bet in nabbing these guys "I think that's the main reason why they asked for my help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH


	10. Chapter 10 Choice, Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 18 2020  
> Posted here August 7 2020

Gold softened as Saguru leaned over to wrap both arms around the magician "I know that it's important to you" There were children involved after all "But I seriously don't want you to go" It was selfish, but he didn't think that the other should leave so soon.

Kaito met the other's gaze for a few moments before letting out a sigh, shoulders slumping "Okay, I'll tell Shinichi that I'm not going" He gave a small smile "I honestly didn't really want to go anyways" He hadn't wanted to leave Saguru.

"Thank you" Saguru breathed, pressing a soft kiss to Kaito's neck. The old Kaito would have argued until he was blue in the face before sneaking away, he was thankful that the magician had matured over the years.

The magician waved his phone, indigos weary "I've already sent the text so it's official" He'd been planning on having Nowaki, Aoko, and Akako look after Saguru while he was gone but now that wasn't going to be necessary. Thankfully he hadn't contacted them yet. There was no way that he would have left the blond without someone to check in on him off and on. Indigos misted a bit, especially not now.

Meanwhile Shinichi grimaced when he read the new text from Kaito, telling him that he'd changed his mind. He honestly felt for the couple and had actually been about to boot Kaito out of the mission once Ai had told him what had happened. It was relieving that he wouldn't have to fight the other, but also concerning. Azure softened as he gave Tsuki a few good scratches, at least his friends had each other.

Ai gave the sleuth a side glance from where she was cleaning up after a few tests "Judging from your face, Kuroba isn't going right?" She finished cleaning up the rest of her supplies "You're not going either"

"I know" Shinichi's shoulders sagged "The FBI will just have to send in a few more teams in the meantime" Hopefully they wouldn't go missing as well. The only reason Shinichi had been approved for the mission was due to how he was supposed to have Kaito for backup. He was apparently too important to risk losing, or so he'd been told.

The scientist smirked "They don't want to lose the guy that was the mastermind behind taking down two criminal organizations" It was funny that ever since the sleuth had proved his worth, those with higher powers had decided to keep him safe.

"I don't think it would have gone well anyways due to the timing" Kaito wouldn't have been able to focus completely on the task "It's best that we wait" Shinichi breathed.

"I agree" Ai stated "Not to mention that his lethargy was caused by his body providing for the egg" Now that he wasn't carrying anymore, his vitality should probably improve.

The sleuth frowned "Surely it was too early to have that kind of effect on him" Though he did remember how Saguru had been concerned about how low on energy Kaito had been lately.

"Unlike females, Kuroba didn't have a period" Ai started "So his body isn't used to making up extra blood to later expel if there's no pregnancy" She glanced down at her notes, a small frown on her lips "Judging by how emotionally off Kuroba has been, I think that it's safe to assume that his gestation period will be shorter than a normal pregnancy"

Shinichi grimaced "So on top of the calcium supplements that you've been giving him, he's going to need iron ones as well next time" The calcium was due to how no matter what, Kaito was going to be making eggs, which used up a fair amount of calcium in the process.

Ai's face darkened "I'm not sure if there'll be a next time"

The sleuth bit his lip as he remembered the starry eyed look Kaito got around children, and the soft smile Saguru always gave the magician in response "Couldn't you make something to help? Aren't there normal fertility treatments that already exist?" Ai could use those as a base to help.

"For humans yes" The scientist's gaze narrowed "But as much as we like to deny it, Kuroba isn't fully human, and I don't want to risk messing something in him up" There was a greater chance of her causing more harm than good if she tried to make something to boost the magician's conception rate "The most I can do is monitor his vitals to make sure that something doesn't go wrong"

Despite how he wanted to argue about how skilled she was, he didn't. Ai looked genuinely regretful and scared "Okay" He wouldn't pressure her.

Ai's grip on her clipboard tightened as she stared down at the papers, avoiding the sleuth's gaze "We don't even know if his body would be able to handle a child" Her voice was low "He almost died when one of his eggs came a bit too late" She bit her lip "A baby, with or without an egg around it could potentially be too big for him"

"Shit" Shinichi cursed, he hadn't thought about that "Have you told them?" Her concern made more sense now.

"I've told Kuroba" She admitted "But not Hakuba" Because it was private and she didn't want to lose the magician's trust.

"So Saguru doesn't know" There's no way that the blond wouldn't have said something to him if he knew. The blond liked to confide in him about Kaito more often than not.

"I think that he's trying to ignore it in favour of hoping that everything goes fine" Ai replied softly "And I've been sort of encouraging it" Kaito often had more luck than most, but when things went bad, it got bad "There's a good chance that complications only happened because the egg wasn't fertilized" She turned towards the sleuth "You know how eerie he is of being touched there right?" Shinichi nodded, those scientists had been horrible to his friend "Well he's been allowing me to do tests on him" That's how desperate Kaito was "And there's also an equal chance of him laying an egg like a bird, and needing to keep it warm until it hatches"


	11. Chapter 11 Calm, Lax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 4 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 25 2020  
> Posted here August 14 2020

Whenever Shinichi saw Saguru, he felt a little conflicted. Surely the blond had the right to know about the danger Kaito was in right? It'd been around a week since he'd had to cancel his and the magician's travel plans, yet he still couldn't help but feel uneasy. Both males were his friends, and he didn't want to see them hurt.

"You've been looking a little stressed lately, are you okay?" Saguru inquired as he handed the sleuth a cup of black coffee. It was nearing the end of the day, thankfully it had been a slow day so they were actually at the station.

"Thanks" Shinichi's movements were a little slower than normal as he accepted his beloved drink since Tsuki was resting on his head. He couldn't see the dove, but he had a feeling that she was actually sleeping. He glanced down at the dark liquid in his hands "Can I talk to you about something in private?"

The blond blinked "I see no harm in it" Shinichi offered him a small but relieved smile as the two of them headed towards one of the private rooms. It was one of the few that had no cameras since it was meant for sensitive topics "I've been tempted to inquire about what was troubling you for a while now"

Once they closed and locked the door the sleuth met Saguru's gaze "It's about Kaito" He admitted.

Saguru grimaced "Did that idiot do something stupid behind my back again?" Sometimes Kaito really messed up badly on a trick, but was too embarrassed to tell him about it. It was never serious thankfully, and it made him feel better that it was usually a matter of pride instead of a lack of trust.

"No" A small blush tinted his cheeks when he felt Tsuki suddenly nuzzle further into his hair, god it must look so messy by now "Haibara told me something a while ago" And he really wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say "She told me that it was actually dangerous for Kaito to conceive"

The blond's shoulders dropped a bit as he let out a breath. So that's what was worrying Shinichi? "I know, Kaito told me a long time ago" It had been a painful conversation but they'd talked through it.

Azure widened "He really told you?" He frowned "Then why are you guys... You know..." Trying for a baby when it could very well kill the magician.

Saguru's gaze softened "He promised that he wouldn't die, and that he'd take better care of himself" Kaito always kept his promises "I trust him to be able to keep himself alive" Kaito had gotten into a lot of dangerous situations before, but he'd always made it out of them alive.

"Oh" That actually sounded like something Kaito would do "I'm sorry for being nosy" He could have easily started an argument between his friends if things hadn't turned out so well.

"It's fine" Gold gleamed "You were just concerned about the both of us"

At the hospital, Kaito was on break since he was working a later shift than usual "I'm tired" He whined as he flopped onto one of the lounge couches. He couldn't help but pout at the fact that he still had a few more hours of work left.

"That means that you're doing fine" Nowaki laughed, Kaito was more prone to complaining when he was fine. It was only when he was hiding something that he didn't complain.

Indigos narrowed at his friend "Go away" He waved his hand in dismissal "Shoo" Nowaki's break was almost over "Let me complain in peace" His tone was rude, but he was smiling.

Nowaki smirked "Fine, enjoy your break all alone" He replied as he finished putting away his meal containers. He gave a wave which was returned before leaving the room.

Kaito sighed once he was alone, he'd taken a few days off of work and today was his second day back. It was a little easier than before to stop himself from bursting out in tears whenever he remembered what he'd lost, but it was still hard. Thank god he wasn't going to be working in the maternity ward for a while. He was pretty sure that he'd end up bawling eventually if he did.

He'd wanted to go to work right away to prevent himself from dwelling in his thoughts, but Saguru had advised him to wait a bit at the very least. His patients would take him more seriously if he didn't look like he was distressed, which he understood.

He got up, washing his face in the sink with cold water before seeking out his delicious supper from the fridge, he then popped the leftover spaghetti into the microwave to heat it up. Kaito glanced at the wall clock and sighed, just a few more hours until he could go home. Until then he'd keep up his poker face and face his patients in a way that made him seem reliable.

Saguru yawned as he put away the dishes, the leftover rice would be taken by either Kaito or himself to work the next day. Whenever one of them had to eat alone, they'd cook enough for two or more, just to save on the dishes. Though Kaito usually got the meals that required warming since there was a chance that Saguru wouldn't be near a microwave due to a case.

He heard the front door open and smiled, Kaito was home on time "Come here and help me clean up" He called as he turned off the tap, receiving an affirmative in response.

"Oh rice!" Kaito grinned as he spotted the cooker, waving his hand near it to check the temperature, finding it cooled down enough to store "What did you have with it?" He inquired as he fetched some storage containers from the cupboards as the blond dried his hands.

Gold gleamed "Grilled chicken" He replied as he motioned towards said leftover meat on the stove.

"It smells good" The magician sighed, wanting to eat it because chicken was delicious.

Saguru smiled "How was your day? Mine was quite lax for once" He was glad that Kaito wasn't one of those people that scorned meat and instead accepted that everyone had different opinions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 17 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 1 2020  
> Posted here August 21 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE September 4 2020

Kaito offered a small smile before starting to dish out the leftover rice into two different containers "It was quiet, but kept me mostly busy" Being busy had helped him to get through the day without truly tearing up.

Gold softened, he understood what the magician had meant about being busy "I talked to Aoko on the phone a few hours ago" It had been shortly after he'd gotten home from work.

"Oh?" The magician raised a brow as he sealed up the rice filled containers "It's been a while since I've actually talked to her" Him and Saguru had moved to Beika since it was closer to both a hospital, and the police station there. Not to mention that living closer to Ai was important since the young scientist was Kaito's main doctor of sorts. Both Aoko and Akako still lived in Edoka, though instead of Aoko's house, they lived in Akako's mansion. The red witch couldn't just leave her family home, it's magical history was important to her.

Saguru smiled softly "Yes, she did mention that" He handed Kaito the packed meat since the other was already in the fridge "You really should talk to her more often"

Kaito swiftly accepted the meat, placing it beside the rice "It's not like I mean to ignore her" Though that didn't stop him from feeling a bit guilty for neglecting his friend. He closed the fridge, turning towards Saguru "So what day are we going over?" Just like with Shinichi, they also went over and had dinner with Aoko and Akako off and on "Or are they coming here?" He wouldn't mind seeing his female friends, even if one of them was still a bit creepy.

"We're going there since Koizumi-chan wants to talk to you about something" The blond couldn't help but smirk at Kaito's sudden grimace "Aoko assured me that Koizumi-chan isn't mad at you" Gold gleamed "And that she has no plans on turning you into an actual bird again" It'd been amusing to see a magpie Kaito angrily chirp at the witch.

The magician scowled at the memory "Magpies don't even steal shiny things"

"I know Dove" Saguru was smiling "But it's a well known myth" Kaito pouted at the response since it was the truth. The two continued chatting for a bit longer before settling things for the night and heading off to bed, both males had early shifts.

The next day, Shinichi's physical appearance came as a surprise to the blond. The sleuth was standing near the coffee maker as usual, but the other was quite pale. Shinichi looked almost anemic with his pale pallor and dark bags under his eyes "What happened?" Saguru inquired as he walked up to the other, concerned. The sleuth had looked perfectly fine when they'd parted ways the other day. Gold narrowed at the bandages peeking out from the other's sleeves.

Tired Azure gleamed, a weary but genuine smile tugging at his lips "My life is weird" He replied, finishing up his cup of coffee before immediately going for another one "But it's fine now" Until the next odd thing happened in his life.

Saguru blinked, despite how bad the other looked, it seemed like Shinichi was in a genuinely good mood "Very well" Shinichi wasn't offering any details so he wouldn't pry "But you should hide the bandages better or just show them" People who didn't know Shinichi could possibly get the wrong idea if it looked like he was trying to be secretive about them.

"Oh" The sleuth winced, placing down his cup to loosen his shirt collar a bit to reveal more bandages by his left shoulder "Better?" He didn't want civilians to question his mental state.

The blond shook his head in exasperation "I don't know how trouble always finds its way to you" He smirked fondly "But to be honest, I'd rather it be you than someone who couldn't do anything to help" He was reluctant to admit it, but Shinichi was the better detective out of the two of them. He'd been really concerned after he'd started to truly see the other often, but had eventually come to the understanding that the sleuth was fine with it since it usually let him save a life or catch a killer.

"Yeah" Azure softened "Kaito was the one to stop me from thinking that it was a bad curse" He took a sip of his fresh beloved coffee "He made me see it as a way to bring justice instead of a punishment" His eyes gleamed "I don't let killers get away if I can help it" Very few criminals had truly gotten away from him.

Saguru laughed, that really was something that Kaito would do "Since yesterday was quite quiet" He paused, eyeing the other "Excluding whatever happened after hours" He amended, Shinichi snorted "I fear that today may not be as peaceful to make up for it"

As if to prove his point, Takagi came running over towards them. Both males shared a smile before draining their respective beverages.

"What are we working on today Takagi-keiji?" Shinichi inquired. Even though they were the same rank and all, habits were hard to break and they were fine with not changing how they called each other.

"A kidnapping" Takagi stated, tone serious.

Saguru nodded "Give us the details on the way" A kidnapping meant that there was a chance to save a life, but also that there was probably a time limit. They shouldn't waste time being idle.

Takagi nodded as he took off, both younger males following after him "Reiko Megumi, age 7 has been kidnapped" He breathed as they headed out of the building "Her mother was found murdered and her father was the one to report it as soon as he returned from work"

Shinichi grit his teeth, a child... Child kidnappings could be tricky "Have there been any demands?" Demands meant that the child was useful, at least for now.

"Not yet" Takagi shook his head "But there hasn't been enough time to really start worrying yet since the murder was confirmed to be shortly before the husband returned from his night shift" It took time to properly hide someone.


	13. Chapter 13 Overwork, Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 22 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 8 2020  
> Posted here September 4 2020

Kaito let out a tired sigh as he crouched in front of the toilet. He'd pushed his magic too far, but had managed to stop before he passed out. The magician was tempted to just shoot out magic until he did pass out because then he'd just have to deal with feeling weak when he woke up instead of the current nausea he was feeling now.

Weary indigos glanced around before he lowered his head, no, he couldn't do that. Passing out on the bathroom floor would be disgusting, even if he knew that said bathrooms were cleaned properly a few times a day. Not to mention that if he just randomly shot off magic outside of the washroom, there was a chance that it could be spotted. His healing could be subtle only due to the fact that he had something to focus the output on.

So instead of making himself pass out, he spent the next half hour squatting by the toilet wishing that he could just pass out. He didn't regret saving the guy who'd been in a car accident. The guy would have died for sure without a magical intervention, he just wished that the side effects didn't suck so much.

Years ago he would have passed out long before he'd been able to heal enough to ensure that the guy had a chance so at least that was something. Healing magic just takes significantly longer to master than normal magic, or at least that's what Akako had told him.

His brows knit together in thought as he contemplated what Akako wanted from him this time. The red witch rarely sought him out for anything specifically, so he couldn't help but feel a little worried. What if she wanted his blood for some weird potion again? Apparently his blood made potions more stronger than most blood.

A knock on the bathroom stall shook him out of his thoughts "You okay Kaito?" Nowaki called through the door.

A small smile tugged at the magician's lips "Yeah, the nausea is starting to fade a bit" If only he could heal it, but considering the reason for said nausea, he doubted that it would work. It'd probably just make it worse.

Nowaki stared at the door concerned "Just take your time" Rushing could just make it worse "I'll cover for you in the meantime" He'd scarfed down his lunch before going to check on the other since Kaito's break was almost over. It was the least he could do since Kaito was only like this because he'd saved a life.

"Thank you" Kaito breathed "I owe you" If he stood up now, he'd probably throw up. He wasn't too fond of the idea of testing that theory out.

The other doctor grinned "Make some of that chicken, broccoli and cheese casserole and bring it in some time" He offered, remembering that one time Kaito had been in a rush and had taken the wrong leftovers "Both me and Hiro-san really enjoyed" His boyfriend had been enthralled by it's taste "I don't know how you manage to make it taste so good" He'd failed when he'd followed the recipe Kaito had given him.

Kaito snickered, indigos gleaming "I'm good at cooking" He'd practised diligently until he was confident that he wouldn't end up poisoning himself or Saguru.

Nowaki rolled his eyes, ignoring the implication of Kaito saying that he couldn't cook "Well I've got to get back to work" He stated "Hope you start feeling better soon" He breathed before leaving the washroom.

Saguru eyed the docks, feeling wary of the situation as he and Shinichi waited for the kidnapper. He was laying flat on his stomach atop a stack of large shipping crates while Shinichi was doing the same on a stack to the left. If living with Kaito had taught him anything, it was that people usually didn't think to look up.

The kidnapper had thankfully called in for a ransom, and this was the meeting place. Despite how a voice changer had been used, it meant nothing if they knew where the criminal was going to show up. They knew that it wasn't the work of a group just due to how long it had taken for the ransom call to actually be made. If there was a partner, one of them would have called while the other hid Megumi.

The child's father, Reiko Matsuo, was going to drop off the ransom at the appointed location in a half hour or so while the two detectives waited to catch the culprit when he came to pick up the cash. There were also some other officers in civilian clothes a short while away, ready to come running the moment they were called.

Neither of the detectives had a guess as to who the kidnapper could be due to everyone's alibis, making them believe that it was someone who wasn't connected to the victims at all. The Reiko family was apparently very rich and apparently often looked the part. It wouldn't have been odd for someone to decide to attempt to get money out of them.

A small shiver ran through the blond, snapping him out of his thoughts. A light drizzle had begun to fall about 10 minutes ago, making him regret not putting on a coat before leaving the house. It was too close to the time so they were both stuck there until the kidnapper came since it would look too suspicious for them to be there. The two of them were both well known detectives after all.

Gold softened with sympathy when he noted that Shinichi was enduring the same predicament as him. The rain was cold, and neither of them were moving enough to keep warm. He could already hear Kaito scolding the two of them for not taking better care of themselves when they got back.

Shinichi grimaced, he was completely soaked and his bandages felt utterly disgusting. They were now doing nothing but pitifully clinging to his injuries so he swiftly removed them. The water was softening his injuries so he didn't want the bandages to get in them if they opened then closed again after drying.


	14. Chapter 14 Tactics, Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 31 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 15 2020  
> Posted here September 11 2020

Shinichi's shoulders reflexively tensed when an unidentified male entered his vision, the guy looked to be around his mid forties and had a good amount of scruffy facial hair. Telling by the man's actions, the guy seemed to be quite nervous with how he kept warily looking around. Azure narrowed, the guy didn't have any visible weapons, but there was always the chance that there was something hidden beneath his dark coat. He swiftly sent a text to their backup, telling them to carefully enclose the guy so that he couldn't escape.

The moment the suspect began to approach the bait case, both detectives shared a look before silently slipping down from their hidden locations. Saguru approached from the front, while he did so from the back, readying his dart watch.

"Why did you decide to murder Megumi-chan's mother then kidnap Megumi?" The male froze at Saguru's question, narrowing his dark gaze at the blond. The rain had picked up a bit so it was a little hard to see things from a short distance. Saguru kept his gaze locked with the male's, silently noting that Shinichi was sneaking up on the guy as they'd previously planned.

"Rich people are a bane to the world" The male growled, stepping back from the case, further from the blond but unknowingly closer to the sleuth "They hoard all their money for themselves, so it's only fair that I take some"

Gold narrowed, the male was reaching for his coat, most likely for a weapon. He took a step closer "That isn't a good reason for murder" He breathed, Shinichi was almost in range. The heavy rain had shortened the distance since the darts were so small, thus fragile "It is also a poor reason to endanger an innocent child" He scolded. Money was such a selfish thing to hurt someone over, especially children.

The male opened his mouth, only to suddenly collapse into an unconscious heap at the ground "I used the weaker darts so he shouldn't be out for long" Shinichi breathed, lowering his hand "He's the only one who knows where Megumi-chan is so I didn't want him out for long.

Saguru nodded "Then we should properly restrain him before he wakes up" Identifying him could come after the guy was no longer a potential threat to them. With that, the two detectives handcuffed and searched the guy, taking away both a handgun and knife from him.

"Kudo-kun, Hakuba-kun" Takagi ran up to them with relief a few minutes later "Eyeing the two for any new injuries "You two did a good job" He praised, glad that they were okay. Even though the two were arguably the best officers in Tokyo, he still couldn't help but worry whenever they were involved in a potentially dangerous situation. Maybe it was because one of them was a literal murder magnet, and the other was partnered with a crazy magician.

Shinichi offered a small friendly smile "Thanks for being part of the backup"

Saguru eyed the sleuth, Shinichi's cheeks were quite flushed. He turned towards Takagi "I'll take Shinichi to the hospital, he looks feverish" Shinichi's immune system wasn't as good as it was supposed to be ever since he'd gotten his own body back.

Takagi's brows pinched with worry, he was aware of the other's weak immune system "That's fine, we should be able to handle things from here" He easily agreed.

When the other left, Shinichi scowled at the blond "I don't need to go to the hospital" It was just another fever, he was used to fevers since he'd been getting them more and more often through the years.

The blond raised a brow "Your skin is inflamed from what I can see around your injuries" The cuts were random and looked like the sleuth had almost been mauled or something, it was quite curious indeed. Gold gleamed "And maybe I'm just using you in order to see Kaito"

Azure softened "You're really worried about him still?" Kaito was strong.

"Somewhat" Saguru breathed as they started making their way towards his car "He still burst into tears randomly, but he's been getting better" He doesn't see the outbursts anymore, but he catches glimpses of the redness around Kaito's eyes.

"He'll be okay" The sleuth affirmed, absently rubbing at one of the gashes on his wrists. Maybe he should see the magician, if only to get rid of how itchy his injuries were.

"I'm really curious to know what happened to you" The blond switched the subject.

Azure gleamed "I'm not saying anything yet, maybe in a few weeks though"

Saguru raised a brow "Are you just being difficult?" This was something that was more expected from Kaito than Shinichi. His eyes narrowed, suddenly feeling unsure "Please tell me that you're not actually Kaito are you?" Shinichi had been acting odd, and it was hard to tell between the two of them since they literally had the same face.

Shinichi snorted "No, I'm not Kaito" He couldn't blame Saguru for being wary since they had switched places before. Though it was always Kaito who was around Saguru. The blond could tell when it was a fake Kaito, but not when there was a fake Shinichi since Kaito was a master at acting. Saguru had actually gotten back at the two once by intentionally kissing Shinichi who'd been pretending to be Kaito at the time. Neither sleuth nor magician had been happy.

"Good" That was a relief, Shinichi's injuries didn't look fake "I'm not fond of the idea of kissing you again to make sure" The two got into Saguru's car. Kaito didn't drive much since the blond was concerned about how daring the magician could be, thus it was not their car, but his car.

The sleuth visibly shuddered at the memory "I'll punch you if you try" He eyed the blond "Then I'd tell Kaito" He did not want his friend to kiss him.

"He'd probably go after you for 'seducing' me" Saguru laughed "Don't worry, I like weird magicians" Kaito was the only one for him.

Shinichi rested his head against the glass, enjoying the coolness of the window. It was like it sucked away the warmth from his skin, it was nice.


	15. Chapter 15 Doctor Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 4 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 22 2020  
> Posted here September 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE October 2 2020

"You two look like drowned rats" Kaito offered a small smile at the two detectives the moment he entered the room. One of the nurses recognized the two and had swapped places with him since detectives were known to be a pain to treat. Or at least these ones were, especially Shinichi, the guy liked to escape the hospital rather than stay and heal.

"I am quite sure that you shouldn't be talking to your patient like that" Saguru countered, noting that the other looked a bit pale.

Indigos gleamed "I'm sure that there won't be any complaint filed against me" He turned his attention towards the sleuth "Your injuries don't feel fresh to me" Saguru didn't feel hurt so he focused on the other detective.

Shinichi offered a shrug "I got them yesterday, but the weather must not have agreed with them" It was annoying that the other could just 'sense' if he was hurt or not. Kaito often ratted him out to their friends, it wasn't fair.

Kaito nodded "That feels about right" He turned towards one of the many drawers, pulling out some bandages and disinfectant "I'm a little tired today so you're going to have to be patched up the boring way" He did not want to be scolded if he passed out in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Gold narrowed, it was rare for Kaito to actually admit that he wasn't feeling well.

The magician flashed a smile "Yup" He took Shinichi's soaked shirt and put it near a heater "Today was just more busy healing wise than usual. When his gaze met the other's injuries, the magician couldn't help but frown "How did you even manage that?" There were cuts and gashes all in weird sizes all across the sleuth's arms and near his neck, he squinted. The cuts looked too precise to be done by some run of the mill criminal "Some of these actually need stitches"

Shinichi blinked "They didn't seem that bad the other day"

Kaito just clicked his tongue in response as he fetched more medical supplies, stupid detectives "They probably worsened from your constant moving" He put on some gloves and began to clean and disinfect one of the larger cuts before taking out a topical numbing paste "Since I'm currently at work, I'm obliged to numb the area before stitching you up" He breathed, hinting that he was annoyed with the other. He applied the paste before starting on cleaning another cut.

Saguru eyed the magician's work "It's odd to actually see you patch someone up without using your magic" He'd obviously known that the other was a good doctor, but it sometimes slipped his mind since he rarely saw him in action.

Indigos gleamed "Well I am a doctor" He took out a needle and thread and began to stitch up the first cut that he'd cleaned. He turned towards Shinichi "Visit me at home tomorrow, I should be fine enough to heal them by then" His eyes narrowed at the cuts, something felt off about them, they had a weird presence "I'm sure that you'd want to avoid scarring if possible" He paused "How did this happen? And why aren't they bleeding?" Shinichi had avoided answering the first time he'd asked, but he wasn't going to let it happen again.

The sleuth's shoulders slumped "I should have known better than to think that you wouldn't notice" He sighed "They were caused from a weird encounter with a magic user" It had been a kinda freaky experience "But they're not planning to harm me again"

Gold narrowed at Shinichi's explanation "How are you so sure?" It was suspicious to say the least.

Shinichi was silent for a few moments before replying "They just wanted my blood for something then made sure I wouldn't bleed out" He grimaced "It was weird, but they left soon after"

Kaito pursed his lips as he finished stitching up the last cut that required it "I should ask Akako, she's usually aware of most magic users in the area" He then fished out a few pills and handed some to both Saguru and Shinichi "Here's some fever reducers" He gave them a flat look "I'm not going to heal the colds that will attack in the night" He could just feel the illness taking root in the two "Next time, bring a coat" He was not going to let them neglect themselves due to the fact that Kaito could just always fix them up. He took out some bandages and began to wrap up the cuts.

Saguru lowered his head, accepting the pills "I'll be sure to bring one next time" He sighed, knowing that the other would not change his mind unless there was a major case that needed them. At least he knew that the magician would probably stay home to look after him "I dislike knowing that I'm going to be sick, and not being able to do anything about it but wait"

The sleuth nodded in agreement "Same" But at least he'd been smart enough to send Tsuki to Ai. The magician would have probably made him suffer for a few days before using his magic on his cuts if he'd made the dove get soaked as well. Ai liked Tsuki, so the scientist had probably dried and warmed the bird up if Tsuki hadn't managed to beat the rain.

"I'm sure that Ai-chan can help you with your cold Shinichi" Kaito's grin was dark "She did tell you that you needed to wear coats more didn't she?" The scientist had told the sleuth repeatedly that he needed to be more careful.

Saguru grimaced in sympathy, he was lucky that he had Kaito instead. At least Kaito wouldn't prick him with needles and run tests under the guise of helping because he was mad, unlike Ai "I would offer to let you stay after visiting..." He glanced at Kaito who was now filling out some things on the computer "But I doubt that Kaito will let you escape Haibara-san's wrath"

Kaito cracked a smile "You're completely right Saguru" His eyes never left the screen "Neglecting your health is bad"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 6 2020  
> Posted here October 2 2020

When Saguru awoke the next day, he felt terrible. Both his eyes and throat hurt, and his stuffy nose was making it hard to breathe "I removed your fever" Bleary gold squinted as the blond rolled over to look at Kaito, who had a smug look on his face.

"Still feel horrible" Saguru complained, closing his eyes, he felt the need to constantly swallow due to it feeling like something was stuck in his throat, gross. He felt gentle fingers caress his face, brushing some hair out of it.

Indigos softened, a small smile replacing his previous smugness "I know" His instincts were yelling at him to help the other but he resisted them "But we both know that I shouldn't keep healing you every time you disregard your health" The magician breathed softly, he'd only fixed the fever since fevers could potentially become dangerous. Saguru would have to suffer through the rest of the consequences without his healing.

For a little while in the past, Kaito had stopped caring about how reckless he was since he'd just figured that he could always just heal himself afterwards. Thankfully both detectives had quickly put a halt to that mindset once they'd noticed. He didn't want that sort of reliance to happen with them like it had with himself, especially since he worked as a doctor now. What if they'd gotten really hurt instead of sick the other day? Kaito wouldn't have had enough power to help them and he really didn't want to start second guessing himself when it came to patients in order to always save some magic just in case.

Saguru let himself relax under his partner's touch, Kaito's finger's were soothing and had already worked some knots out of his neck. He was tempted to flip over and ask for a massage since he felt a bit stiff from laying still in the rain for so long. After a little while he felt the fingers leave, gold cracked open a bit, a confused noise escaping his lips.

Kaito let out a small chuckle, indigos gleaming softly "I'm going to go fetch the smoothie I made you" And with that he left the room. The two of them had easily learned that smoothies were great to eat when ill since they were both easy to eat and nutritious.

The blond sighed, even when punishing him, Kaito was still being kind enough to care for him. Since he knew that the magician was bringing up food, he forced himself to sit up, easily noting that he felt weak now that he'd tried to move.

"I've already eaten downstairs so you don't need to worry" Kaito stated as he re-entered their bedroom with a smoothie, a metal straw poking out from the top of the cup. Said smoothie was coloured with a variety of oranges, yellows, and reds.

"Thank you Dove" Saguru smiled as he accepted the bright beverage, wincing a bit after taking a sip. Lemons had been used instead of bananas "I guess I deserved that" He stirred his straw around to properly mix up the smoothie. Kaito probably had stuck the edge of the straw in a sour patch on purpose "Much better" Saguru grinned after taking another sip, it was now both tangy and sweet.

Kaito snickered "I couldn't resist" He admitted softly, crawling back into bed to lean against the other. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about catching the blond's cold, he'd just heal it before it started to take root "I love you, but I'm also annoyed with you"

Gold gleamed "So you're feeling how I usually feel towards you" He teased lightly.

"I'm not as annoying as I used to be" Kaito snickered, even he had to admit that he'd been kinda hard on the guy before they'd gotten close. How many times had he put dye in the other's shower head again? He couldn't really remember but it'd been a lot "You love me more than you're annoyed with me"

"Unfortunately" Saguru was smiling.

The magician blinked when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out to check on it "Shinichi's here" He breathed, a smirk on his lips "I'll let him in, you can stay here if you want" He stated before heading downstairs.

When he opened the front door, he couldn't help but snicker "You look horrible" The magician laughed as he stepped aside to let the sleuth in. Shinichi's face was flushed with a fever and his eyes looked a bit glassy so he nudged the other towards one of the couches in the living room.

"I know I do" The sleuth huffed as he took a seat. He'd been scolded by Ai the other day.

Indigos softened "You'll feel a bit better after I heal both your injuries, and the fever" He allowed his wings to come into existence since he wasn't planning on laying back down again. Resting with wings wasn't comfortable so he usually hid then before sleeping. Tsuki suddenly popped her head out of the collar of the sleuth's jacket, cooing excitedly at the sight of her owner.

"Hopefully" Shinichi sighed as he began to remove both his coat and shirt. Since he'd been stitched up, the stitches had to be removed before Kaito could use his magic. They'd unfortunately had to learn that the hard way. They'd had to reopen the cut to remove the stitching then re-heal it, it hadn't been fun.

"You'll still suffer from the cold though" Kaito reminded him as he began to remove the stitches "It's your punishment" Indigos gleamed "Saguru isn't being cured either" Though unlike with the sleuth who he was going to send back to Ai, he was going to pamper Saguru a bit.

The sleuth grimaced as he felt the weird feeling of his stitches being removed, it hurt a bit, but not much to really matter. He'd have been offered something if he wasn't supposed to feel the pain "Favouritism" He deadpanned.

Kaito snorted "Of course" He finished removing the rest of the stitches, his hands were now glowing a soft white "I love him way more than you" He teased, knowing that Shinichi wouldn't misunderstand.


	17. Chapter 17 A Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 16 2020  
> Posted July on Wattpad 13 2020  
> Posted here October 9 2020

The magician's feathers ruffled a bit as he directed his magic towards the sleuth's injuries, a pleased gleam appearing in his gaze as said injuries began to heal without a trace. He used to occasionally leave scars behind, but he'd thankfully improved enough to prevent scarring when possible. Sometimes an injury was just too well known that it would've been suspicious without allowing it to scar.

A relieved sigh passed through Shinichi's lips, muscles losing a bit of tension at the loss of the pain "Thanks" He offered once the other pulled out of his personal space. He reached for his shirt and easily slipped it on. He still felt tired, but at least his cuts weren't annoying him anymore.

Kaito flashed a grin "Just try to stay out of trouble" He knew asking was useless, but he still felt like he had to. After studying Shinichi for a few moments, he let out a small sigh. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to send the other away now "I don't know how you managed to get here, but you can stay until you feel a bit better" The sleuth was now pale instead of flushed, he didn't want to risk the guy running into trouble when unwell. Tsuki cooed from atop the magician's head, having messed up his hair more so than usual to make a nest of sorts, both males smiled at her antics.

The rest of the day passed normally, with Shinichi lying on the couch before leaving at noon after resting for a bit. Though he did sneak in a delayed healing spell onto the sleuth before he'd left. It'd been designed to activate at night so that Shinichi would be healthy when he woke up. The same spell had also been cast on Saguru since it wouldn't do for both of Beika's best detectives to be on leave for too long. His two friends solved most of the cases after all, even though they shouldn't have to.

Saguru smiled as he eyed Kaito, he'd woken up feeling refreshed. Gold softened as he watched the other let out a small yawn before stretching luxuriously, indigos blinking open moments after. Kaito's eyes were half lidded from sleep as he offered Saguru a sleepy smile "You seem like you slept well" The blond breathed.

Kaito wiped his eyes, removing sleepy tears from his yawn "I did" He gave a small nod before sitting up "It's weird since I know that we're going to visit Aoko and Akako today" Shouldn't thoughts of his friend's creepy house disrupt his sleep?

The blond used a hand to stifle a yawn of his own after watching Kaito yawn "Go shower" He glanced at the clock "I'll have breakfast done by the time you're done" He'd shower after breakfast.

The magician blinked, before a mischievous grin spread across his lips. Indigos gleamed "The upstairs shower is big enough for the both of us" He whispered, raising a brow "Wouldn't it be better for the environment if we shared?"

Saguru snorted, shaking his head "We'd end up using more water in the long run"

"I'll be good" Kaito smiled softly.

The blond rolled his eyes, planting a chaste kiss on Kaito's lips before pulling away "Impossible" He pointed towards the washroom "Go shower Kaito, Koizumi-chan called again and said that she wanted us to visit before noon" They'd be cutting it too close if he followed the other's whims.

Kaito's shoulders sagged, knowing that he wouldn't win "Fine" He snagged a fresh set of clothes to change into before heading towards the washroom.

Breakfast came and went easily with Saguru deciding to just make some french toast and fake bacon. Though the magician's had been topped with an unhealthy amount of both syrup and powdered sugar.

"I still can't get over that Aoko is living in this creepy house" Kaito grumbled as they exited the car. Akako's old family mansion stood tall in the forest, casting an eerie atmosphere over the whole area.

Saguru just shot Kaito an indulgent smile, they'd arrived just at 11 since it seemed like a reasonable time "Aoko probably doesn't even notice the atmosphere" Even he had to admit that it was a bit creepy "Things like that don't usually seem to affect her"

Indigos warily eyed the house before the two headed towards the door, not bothering to knock before entering because Akako just usually had it swing open creepily anyways "Ahoko!" He called as he stepped through the door, making Saguru grimace.

"Kitchen!" Aoko's familiar voice called, both males removed their shoes before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hello!" Kaito chirped when he caught sight of his female friend, his wings had been out since they'd entered the property.

"Still so rude" Aoko sighed as she put down the salad that she'd been making. She peered over at Saguru "Why hasn't your politeness affected Bakaito yet?" It was a bit disappointing that Saguru's nature hadn't infected Kaito's.

Gold softened with a smile "It's nice to see you again Aoko, it's been a while" He glanced around the kitchen to see that lunch was in the middle of being made "May I help?" He inquired.

Aoko returned the smile "Sure, you can cook the meat and Kaito's fake meat" She then turned towards the magician "Akako wants you to see her in her room" Her eyes gleamed at the uncomfortable look that crossed over Kaito's face.

"But then there'd be no witnesses..." He whined, wing tucking in tighter against his back. He liked Akako, she was his friend, but he didn't like being alone with her "Why can't we go to the living room?" Where they'd be closer to his other friends.

Gold gleamed as Saguru put a hand on Kaito's shoulder "We're guests, so go see Koizumi-chan" He trusted that the other wasn't in danger and it was fun to mess with Kaito.

Kaito's shoulders sagged, indigos glimmering with mock hurt "Traitors" His words were a dark whisper "The two of you are traitors" Despite his words, he began to head over towards Akako's room. It wasn't a bedroom, but where she did most of her scary potion making.


	18. Chapter 18 Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 2 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 20 2020  
> Posted here October 16 2020

"It's nice to see you again Kaito" Akako's red eyes were gleaming in a way that made the magician want to exit the room. Kaito grimaced as her gaze took in his appearance, as if studying him, a dark smile tugged at the red witch's lips "You seem to be doing well"

Kaito flashed her a grin, despite his unease "Of course!" He had an amazing partner and great friends. His hand swiftly moved in front of his face, easily catching the item that the other had just thrown at him. Indigos blinked in confusion as he studied the item, it was one of Akako's potion vials, and it was filled with a shimmering red liquid "What is this?" He'd have thought that it was blood if not for the way it reflected a bit of the room's light as it moved.

Red gleamed, a mischievous smirk crossing over her face "It won't hurt you, and the cost has already been paid for you"

The magician turned his gaze away from the vial to study Akako "Already paid?" He hadn't missed that the other had neglected to answer his question.

"Trust me" At Kaito's dubious expression she smiled "Okay, then trust the person willing to make a deal with a witch for you" It had been an interesting interaction to say the least, one that she'd never even thought of.

Indigos narrowed as he frowned at the vial, not many people knew that Akako was a witch "Please tell me that Shinichi's blood isn't a main ingredient" It seems like Shinichi had neglected to tell them that Akako had been the witch that he'd met. Now that he thought about it, the other's explanation had been quite vague.

Akako nodded "I won't" Which meant that blood was definitely an ingredient.

Gah, blood was an ingredient "Why'd you go crazy cutting him up?" Kaito grimaced as he popped off the lid, swiftly downing the potion in an attempt to escape from the taste, almost choking from how unexpectedly thick the liquid was. Bleh, it tasted like blood, which wasn't too surprising.

"I needed to carve certain symbols during the blood drawing" She tilted her head "Afterwards, I cut him up to hide the symbols" Even though they hadn't been that intricate since the actual runes had been drawn with blood.

Okay, so the sleuth had gotten involved with Akako to perform blood magic, that was maybe just a little alarming "Since I've already taken the potion, will you tell me what it did?" He didn't really feel any different than before.

Red softened "It's to stabilize you better" The magician's existence as a 'non-human yet human' was odd. He wasn't, yet at the same time he was, human.

Kaito blinked "So I won't need to take crazy amounts of vitamins and minerals anymore?" Ai often prescribed him new ones or took some away depending on the results of each checkup. The amount of calcium and vitamin D alone that he took was enough to give a normal person kidney stones, fortunately that obviously didn't happen with him.

Akako smiled "In a way, yes. Your body will be more efficient in maintaining itself" Which will make things a lot more simple for the magician "But I'd advise attempting conception for at least two months until the potion finishes it's job" At Kaito's confused look she explained "The potion will be fixing your body's regulation, so it would be best if it's attuned to your normal condition" It'd just mess with his body more if he did manage to conceive before things settled.

"Okay" It was a little disappointing, but at least he could be with Saguru the normal human way. He was silent for a few moments "Why couldn't this have been done years ago?" He wasn't angry, just curious.

"I hadn't even thought about the possibility until Kudo brought it up" She admitted with a small shrug "The payment didn't mean much to him so he volunteered"

Indigos narrowed "What was the payment exactly?" Making a deal with a witch, even if they were friendly could be risky. Especially since the witch couldn't always choose a specific payment depending on the deal.

Akako smirked "Part of it was to fill the missing role in our old deal regarding your glamour" She wasn't saying the other part because it clearly hadn't mattered to the sleuth.

"Oh" He'd almost forgotten about the deal. Kaito couldn't help but grimace, Shinichi, Aoko's, and Akako's DNA mixed together with his own magic essence... The child would be terrifying. His mood dampened at the thought of children.

Red softened "Don't worry, Aoko and I aren't ready for a child yet" Hopefully by the time they were, Kaito would already have a Kid. Both her and Aoko agreed that while Kaito would agree at any time, it would probably be like rubbing salt in the wound considering the magician's predicament. They weren't that cruel.

Kaito eyed the other "I'm ready to complete my part of the deal whenever" His gaze softened "But thanks for helping me" She could be creepy, but she was a good friend.

Akako nodded "We should head down to check on how lunch is coming along" He paused, gaze flickering towards her cauldron "Unless you want to help me make some more potions?"

The magician shivered, wings rustling, allowing some loose feathers to fall out. He bend down, easily collecting them "You can have these instead" They were apparently great potion ingredients "I am not going to help any more than that today" It was always tiring to work on potions and he didn't feel up to the task.

"Very well" The red witch gracefully accepted the feathers, storing them away safely "You should collect all of your discarded feathers instead of wasting them"

Kaito snorted "I'm good with not giving you an unlimited source of my DNA" He knew enough about magic to know that doing so would be completely stupid.

Akako sighed, exuding false disappointment "It's a pain that you're not as naive when it comes to magic anymore" She'd tricked him with many harmless things in the past until he'd learned better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 11 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 3 2020  
> Posted here October 23 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on November 6 2020

"Oh, it smells good out here" Kaito breathed as he entered the mansion's backyard to spot Saguru grilling some burgers and hot dogs.

Gold gleamed "I'm glad to see that you're still alive Kaito" He teased, knowing that the other could have easily been turned into an animal by Akako.

Indigos narrowed, a small smile tugging at Kaito's lips "Why did you abandon me if you had doubts of my survival?" He let out a dramatic sigh "How cruel of you"

"Get off me" Saguru shook of Kaito, who'd latched his arms around his waist "You know better than to disturb me when I'm grilling" It was hazardous and burns were always one of the more painful kinds of injuries, not that the other had ever made him get burned while cooking of course. He just liked to be cautious.

The magician allowed the other to shake him off "I'm always careful" He wouldn't let Saguru get burned. Indigos gleamed "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have announced my presence first"

The blond eyed Kaito "What did Koizumi-chan want?" The magician looked a bit tense, but not in an alarming way.

Kaito grimaced "Shinichi apparently helped Akako with blood magic" He shivered, he needed to remember to scold his friend later "So I had to drink a potion that had his blood as one of the key ingredients"

Saguru blinked, that was, alarming "I don't think that it would be a good idea for him to start dabbling into dark magics..." The sleuth was seemingly already cursed as it was, he didn't want to think about what would happen if the other got into it seriously.

"I agree" Kaito nodded before pausing "You didn't even react to me saying that I basically drank blood"

The detective snorted "I am quite sure that the two of us have drank a fair amount of blood in out lifetimes" Not willingly of course, but they did have somewhat hazardous lives. Especially since Kaito often worked with the FBI along with Shinichi "It's not that surprising considering that you were with Koizumi-chan" He lifted the burgers up to check to see if they were ready to be flipped, they weren't so he put them back down.

"Anyways, we'll have to have normal gay sex for at least 2 months before we can do the magical kind" The kind that they've mainly been doing in an attempt for a baby "The potion was supposed to make my body work properly but it won't if I manage to conceive" Again.

Saguru's cheeks were tinted pink, forever grateful that neither female was near enough to hear Kaito "I have no qualms with that" It was a decent price to pay if it meant that Kaito's health would improve, it had actually taken a few years for them to realize that the other's body hadn't been working sufficiently in the first place. Kaito hadn't been slowly dying or anything, he just hand't been as healthy as he could have been. Gold suddenly narrowed in thought before brightening "If your body is going to work better, will that help with conception?"

That would be nice "If it did, I'm sure that Akako would have said something" Kaito sighed "But at least I won't have to take as many pills soon"

"They really weren't kind to the blender" Saguru smiled, he was pretty sure that Ai had made them so big just to irk them. They'd gone through so many blenders because the pills she made were so dense and Kaito had been too scared of her to go and buy store versions instead. The woman had given him the scariest glare the moment he'd just mentioned doing so

The magician grinned "Our current one is number 15 isn't it?"

Saguru nodded "Indeed" His favourite model had left the market. He unfortunately hadn't had any spares so they'd been forced to find a new kind.

"Is the meat almost done?" Both males glanced over to see Aoko, she was holding some plates.

The blond checked the meat, it looked quite good "Just another minute or two" He replied.

"I'll fetch the salad" With that, Kaito jogged inside to get said food.

"How can you tell which is Kaito's?" Aoko inquired after setting the plate down on a glass outdoor table. She peered at the meat curiously "It all looks the same out of it's package" Especially after being cooked. She was pretty sure that she'd messed it up before, if the way Kaito had occasionally eyed his food in the past meant anything.

"I just keep his food on the far left" Gold gleamed "Even if I did mess up, Kaito wouldn't be too annoyed" At Aoko's curious look he explained "The same amount of meat would have been eaten anyways" Asking for it to be fixed would have been a waste.

"Yup" Kaito grinned at how Aoko jumped at his response "Meat is tasty, but I don't like how the animals are treated" He spun the salad bowl on his right pointer finger "It's all Saguru's fault"

"Could you please stop bringing that up" The blond sighed as he turned of the grill and began to place the burgers onto a plate "I've already apologized multiple times"

Aoko let out a small giggle "I'm so glad that I didn't watch the video with you"

Saguru grimaced, noting that her father would have killed him if he'd ended up turning his daughter away from meat. Especially since the reason had been to mess with Kaito in the first place "I agree" He breathed, grateful for small mercies.

"I wouldn't mind seeing such a video" Akako smirked as she exited the house "It's good to know about the cruelty that humans are capable of" Not that any of them were unaware at this point. But there was always something different when it involved animals being harmed.

Indigos narrowed "No creepy topics while we eat" He huffed, fetching the two burgers that looked a bit separated from the rest "Especially not about poor animals while the rest of you eat said animal" Saguru gave Kaito a playful swat on the head, making him grin "Mean!" He snickered before taking a seat at the table.


	20. Chapter 20 Tired, Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 20 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 10 2020  
> Posted here November 6 2020

Shinichi yawned as he finished up his latest collection of paperwork, it didn't seem fair that the more good he was at his job, the more he was punished for it. It was always tedious, and by now, he could probably do it with his eyes closed. Sometimes he even got deja vu due and got confused due to how many times he'd gone through the exact same paperwork. It'd actually been quite embarrassing when he'd mixed up the paperwork once due to him thinking that he'd already done it for a case before.

The sleuth sighed, absentmindedly scratching the phantom itch of where he'd been healed on his wrist. Though even that was barely noticeable, the real problem was that he was bored. Tsuki fluffed out her wings a bit to stretch before nestling back into his hair.

"Oi, who does that guy think he is?" Shinichi ignored the background voice in favour of picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. It was good, even if it was lukewarm "Pets shouldn't be allowed in the station!" Azure blinked, oh? He wondered why such a windbag was brought here.

Shinichi lazily turned his gaze towards the newcomer, keeping his face blank "Tsuki is causing less of a commotion than you" The man looked to be near his late fifties, what little hair he still had atop his head was grey. Azure narrowed, the male looked to be pudgy and was dressed up too formally despite the police badge he could spot peeking out of the guy's pocket. He could already tell that this guy was lazy and was most likely all talk, not to mention stuck up.

The man's face reddened at an almost alarming rate "Why you insolent-" He made the motions to grab at the sleuth, but was pulled back by Sato.

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun" Sato's eyes were sharp as she levelled the man with a disgusted look "Minichiro-Keibu just wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked to check this place out" Her words were dry.

"I don't need you to apologize to a rookie for me!" Those who were nearby did their best to hold in a snort of laughter, Shinichi just hid his smirk behind his coffee mug "I wanted to investigate why this place has such an absurd success rate" He crossed his arms over his chest, puffing said chest out "There's something wrong here, paperwork must be going missing" It was the only excuse as to why this station had almost a perfect success rate. It wasn't natural.

Sato looked just about done with Minichiro "You're not even supposed to be working today Kudo-kun" She offered a small smile "Why don't you go home" The least she could do was to prevent Shinichi from being pestered.

Shinichi eyed Minichiro before locking his gaze with Sato's "Are you sure?" He didn't want to just abandon everyone.

"I'm sure" With that, she began leading the guest inspector towards Megure's office.

The sleuth hesitated for a moment before swiftly downing the remains of his coffee, he turned towards Ninoku, one of his co-workers "Can you file this for me?" He had a feeling that he should probably leave soon "It's already filled out"

Ninoku barked out a nervous laugh, grinning "Yeah" He accepted the paperwork "You should probably run before that jerk tries to confront you" He wouldn't let one of their best workers be pestered for just doing his job! Not to mention that he still owed the guy for taking that bullet for him a few months ago.

Shinichi returned the smile with a thankful one before collecting his belongings and speed walking out of the station. He'd long since learned not to run out of them unless it was serious. Since he was so good at his job, and well liked, people tended to run after him in an attempt to give him backup. It had led to a few awkward situations, Kaito had laughed so hard when Saguru had told him.

Once he was out of sight of the station, he looked at his phone, noting that it was around 3 in the afternoon. Going home may not be that good of an idea, especially if the stuck up inspector turned out to be the sort of person who was extra determined. He didn't feel like risking being harassed at his own house.

Kaito blinked, wondering if he'd been imagining things when he'd spotted Shinichi enter a maid cafe of all places. Wasn't the sleuth supposed to be at work? Maybe he should see what's up. Saguru and him had parted ways an hour ago to do whatever since spending all of their free time together wouldn't be classified as healthy. Curiosity now burning within him, the magician headed into the cafe, though not before flashing Tsuki a small grin. His dove was perched comfortably in a nearby tree.

Indigo immediately zeroed in on the sleuth, who'd tucked himself into the farthest corner of the place "What're you doing?" He inquired with a grin as he took a seat across from Shinichi.

"Hiding somewhere unexpected" Shinichi easily replied, not at all surprised by the other's random arrival. He'd been desensitized years ago. The sleuth's gaze eyed the menu, azure lighting up at the coffee selection "You?"

"I drank your blood a few hours ago" His words were quiet as he grinned "I've started to feel worried whenever I think of you and blood magic together" He skimmed the menu, indigos gleaming when he began reading the dessert section, they had so many chocolate dishes!

Shinichi gave an acknowledging hum "I don't plan on doing any more" Akako was creepy, even if she'd just been doing what she had to.

"Are you just going to get coffee, or are you going to get a treat too?" Kaito could tell that the other wouldn't answer him if he tried to ask what price had the sleuth paid for him, so he wouldn't ask "They have this lemon ice cream, you might like it" Unfortunately there wasn't any lemon pie.

Shinichi gave a small shrug "I might as well try it" Kaito would eat the rest if he didn't like it.


	21. Chapter 21 Desserts, Chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 17 2020  
> Posted here November 13 2020

Indigos gleamed when the waitress brought over their orders, he'd decided to get the triple chocolate minty brownie deluxe sundae, and it looked even better than he'd imagined that it would. Three scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream drizzled with chocolate syrup were resting on a good sized brownie, said brownie was filled with white and milk chocolate chips and covered in chocolate icing. The rainbow sprinkles and whip cream covering the whole thing added a nice touch of colour to his food.

"That looks disgusting..." Shinichi eyed the other's sugary treat with distaste, how the hell did the guy stay so thin? Not to mention the fact that he never got any cavities. He was quite content with his simple order of lemon ice cream, it thankfully wasn't sweetened by an obnoxious amount of sugar. He never understood why some lemon foods were sweetened, lemons were supposed to be bitter.

Kaito smirked, spoon in his mouth "And your food is boring" The warmth of the brownie and the coolness of the ice cream was so amazing "You could have at least added a blond brownie or some whip cream"

Shinichi grimaced at the thought "I'm not really in the mood for sweet things" He'd only really been planning on getting a coffee before the other had shown up.

"So" The magician paused to eat some of the delicious meal "If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be working right now" The sleuth wasn't one to just play hooky "So why are you hiding here?"

The sleuth frowned "Some nobody inspector barged in wanting to know why Beika has the best crime solving rate" He really didn't understand how the guy could have possibly become an inspector, the guy seemed too impatient "Some of my co-workers helped me escape before the guy learned about me" He couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he thought about them, they really were good people.

"Wait" Kaito sat up, sitting straighter than before "Are you telling me that the guy didn't know who you were?" He inquired incredulously. How could an inspector in Japan not know who Kudo Shinichi was?! The guy took down two worldwide organizations and solved crimes wherever he went. It took time to become an inspector, so the guy obviously wasn't new.

Shinichi gave a small nod, taking a sip of his coffee "That's exactly what I'm saying" He breathed "The guy even called me a rookie"

Kaito snorted, then promptly choked on his food, coughing for a few moments, thankfully he'd only breathed in a bit of his food "No" He gasped, pained tears in his eyes "He did not call you a rookie" There was no way that could have happened.

The sleuth smirked, deciding that his friend wasn't about to just die via choking "He did" If only the cameras in the station had sound, the guy would be a laughingstock.

"Oh my god" Kaito was cackling, just imagining the scene was hilarious "I wish I was there to watch!" Gods, that was comedy gold in the right social circles. His face felt like it was going to split open with how wide he was grinning "And you're probably going to have to deal with that guy eventually, aren't you?"

"If he visits my house and doesn't leave when I tell him to, I'll file a complaint" Shinichi sighed, doing so would be tedious "Then the guy might be put under review" Hopefully, he was pretty sure that there would be at least a few people who would jump at the opportunity to lower his power in the rankings.

Indigos gleamed at the answer "Whose side will they take?" He snickered "A bossy inspector, or the saviour of the Japanese police force?" The answer was already obvious. The magician then started to eye the other curiously "By the way, why aren't you an inspector?" The sleuth had already more than proven his own worth tenfold by now.

Shinichi blinked "I must have forgotten to tell you" At Kaito's curious look he explained "I was offered the position years ago, but I didn't want to deal with the paperwork" That and it seemed like after a certain point, there was less and less fieldwork in the higher positions.

Kaito nodded in understanding "I can't imagine you willingly staying in an office all day when you could be on the field instead" The other was just too proactive in his job.

"I'd die from either boredom or stress" The sleuth drawled "Saguru can't be everywhere, so there would be more missed murders" And by the time he knew about them, the evidence would most likely have been destroyed in a lot of the cases.

"Ah..." The magician winced at the thought, that wouldn't be very good "I'd probably end up butting in too much" He was technically a better officer than most of Beika's officers, which was sad since he wasn't actually an officer. He was just a doctor who may or may not work with the FBI off and on.

"So it'd be death by paperwork then" Kaito's involvement in cases often led to quite a bit of extra paperwork.

The magician let out a small giggle "Probably" He finished up his delicious meal, sighing contentedly "That was delicious" He was definitely coming back here one day, probably with Saguru.

Shinichi glanced down at his own empty bowl "It was okay" He admitted, it wasn't the best, but he'd had worse.

Kaito fished out the required cash and placed it on the table "Good luck with avoiding that guy" He grinned "Tsuki is really good at aiming things..."

Azure widened, a small laugh bubbling out "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" He was pretty sure that Kaito had left some glitter in his house, for some reason.

"It's been a while since she's been able to pull a trick" He stood up "Anyways, I'm heading home now" Kaito flashed a grin "It was a nice date" With that he was suddenly gone.

Shinichi scoffed, rolling his eyes "Idiot" He breathed, though he'd been pleased to see that the potion hadn't harmed the other. He'd been sort of sceptical, yet hopeful of its effects.


	22. Flirty, Teasing, Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 24 2020  
> Posted here November 20 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on December 4 2020

"I'm back from my date!" Kaito called, indigos gleaming mischievously as Saguru looked up from his book in confusion "The food was great, we've got to go there together sometime" Saguru would probably appreciate the menu better than the sleuth had, and the blond had the added bonus of being his lover to make it even better.

He couldn't have been with Aoko since they'd just visited... "I take it you were either with Kusama or Shinichi" Saguru sighed, marking his page with a bookmark before closing it "We just had a decent sized lunch, you better be able to finish your super" If Kaito could hound him about being in the rain, he could hound the other on his nutrition.

Kaito stuck his tongue out, throwing himself onto the armchair's arm "I'll manage" He leaned over to give Saguru a peck on the cheek "Shinichi was hiding in a maid cafe so I joined him"

"...A maid cafe?" That was an interesting choice, but not one easily predicted.

The magician gave a wide Kid grin "The reason why is amazing!" With that, he promptly began retelling the sleuth's story.

"I truly don't know if I should pity that man or not..." The blond couldn't help the amused smile on his face "For everyone's sake, I hope that he doesn't bother Shinichi too much"

Kaito cocked his head to the side "Oh?" Indigos were gleaming "But don't you think it'll be entertaining?" He loved it whenever Shinichi decided to cause mayhem, especially when it was targeted towards a specific person.

Saguru made his face blank "Yes, but I'm his partner at work" He'd no doubt end up getting involved "It's already crazy enough without planned chaos being added to the mix"

The magician snickered at the thought "You love chaos, be honest" He shifted so that he was sitting on the other's lap, almost straddling Saguru "I am the embodiment of chaos after all"

"... You should really stop wiggling" Saguru breathed, voice slightly strained.

Kaito grinned impishly "Nah, I like that look on your face" Saguru's golden gaze was now staring at him with enough intensity to make Kaito's own cheeks flush a nice shade of pink.

The blond's pupils were small as he rested his hands on Kaito's hips "Very well..." In one swift move, he hoisted the other over his shoulder "It's been a while, so I don't mind" Kaito couldn't help but giggle as he was carried towards their bedroom.

"I love you so much" Kaito sighed as he snuggled against Saguru, he was aching in all the right places. It was great.

"You're so sweet Dove" Saguru just held Kaito close, enjoying their shared body heat "But I won't let that distract me from the fact that we need to clean up soon" Missing dinner wouldn't be good since they both worked the next day.

Kaito hummed, resting his chin on Saguru's neck "I wasn't trying to distract you" He nuzzled, giving the blond's jaw a soft nip "I was just stating the truth"

Saguru was silent for a few moments "You better not have just left a mark" Knowing Shinichi's luck, any makeup would probably be washed away due to them falling into a pond or lake of some kind. Kaito giggled, giving Saguru the answer "Kaito.." He was going to get teased, again.

Indigos gleamed "Don't worry, I'll just heal it"

Gold blinked "You can heal those kinds of marks?..."

"Yup!" Kaito nipped him again, a little less softly this time "They are technically just bruises after all" Sexy bruises, much better than the normal kind.

"...So all those times that I was forced to wear makeup" Gold narrowed "I didn't have to?" Kaito could have just easily healed all the marks?

"I liked knowing what you were hiding" Kaito chirped, not at all repentant. Saguru had never complained during the process after all.

"Asshole" The blond promptly shoved Kaito out of bed, making the magician squawk with surprise.

"Abuse!" Kaito whined, sitting up from the floor to rest his chin on the bed " I call unnecessary violence!"

Saguru snorted "I know for a fact that the pillows are on the floor near your side of the bed" There'd hardly been any noise when he'd kick Kaito off the bed "And the kick only worked because you weren't expecting it"

The magician pouted, puffing out his cheeks "It was still mean, what if I bruise?"'

"You're fine" The blond sat up, stretching before fetching his clothing "And I'm going to shower with the fish mat guarding the door"

Kaito visibly shuddered "Monster" He got up to collect his own clothes before heading towards the other washroom. At least this one had no finny things hidden close enough to just pull out.

After the two finished their respective showers, they headed towards the kitchen "I was thinking that we could have something light for dinner" Saguru breathed "Maybe we could just have some grilled cheese" They both had a decent lunch and breakfast, lots of protein, so it should be fine.

Indigo lit up "I want swiss and cheddar cheese" They tasted so great melted together "With some garlic powder" Just enough to give it a nice boost.

"I'm sure that we have the ingredients" Saguru replied as he pulled out a few slices of ham that he was going to fry before putting it in the sandwich "But if you want to eat with me, you should wait until the ham is cooked" It wouldn't take too long.

"Okay, then I'll just make some wraps for tomorrow while I wait" The condiments would be added into a small dish to be applied before eating. That way they wouldn't get all soggy and gross.

Saguru raised a brow "You're not going to have leftover grilled cheese tomorrow?"

"I'll have that the day after" He wanted to eat some wraps tomorrow, some non-greasy food "I'll feel gross if I eat too much greasy food"

The blond smirked "Just drink milk after" It cut the grease surprisingly well.

"Nah, I'm good" Kaito flicked a bit of lettuce at Saguru "I like my leafy food" It had a nice crunch to it.

"Then don't waste it by throwing it at me" Saguru huffed as he checked the ham.


	23. Chapter 23 Texy, Sweet, Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 8 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 7 2020  
> Posted here December 4 2020

When Kaito checked his messages the next morning, he was both surprised and a little disappointed. Shinichi had texted him, saying that the FBI's most recent infiltration attempt had failed, said agents were now currently missing. He'd really been hoping that those guys would have succeeded.

With a sigh, the magician leaned against the headrest, fondly eyeing Saguru's sleeping face. Knowing Shinichi, he'd probably have to leave soon. Maybe he should make Saguru a nice breakfast before telling him. It still hurt to think about what happened, but he felt confident enough in his skills to not let it affect the mission.

A good half hour or so later had Kaito carrying up a tray holding two plates of blueberry waffles, strawberries, and some tea and chocolate milk up the stairs. Kaito smirked when the blond stirred at his entrance "Saguru it's time to get up" He put the tray on the nightstand before poking the other "Get up lazy" He gave Saguru's cheek a few more pokes "Okay, I'm going to sit on you"

"If you do, I'll kick you" Saguru grumbled as he accepted the cup of tea that Kaito had been holding out.

"Rude" Indigos gleamed as he plopped down beside the other before reaching over to grab the tray of food "And to think I brought delicious food"

Gold narrowed a bit "I was supposed to make breakfast today..." He eyed Kaito, noting that the other seemed a bit tense compared to usual "What happened?" The magician seemed to be attempting to bribe him with food.

"You shouldn't be so observant in the morning" Kaito huffed, not really annoyed. His smile fell as he focused his gaze onto the waffles "The FBI team failed, so they want Shinichi and I to go in"

Maybe he should have asked after eating, the food didn't taste as good anymore "I see" Saguru breathed "I was hoping that your assistance wouldn't be needed after all"

"Same" Kaito nibbled a bit on a waffle "At least afterwards you can tease me about being microchipped?" Normal trackers were just too risky and easier to remove. He gave a small smile "Former phantom thief, now easy to track"

Gold softened at his words "Are you okay to go?" Kaito had seemed better, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

The magician nodded "Yeah, I'm better now" He leaned a bit against Saguru "I probably won't try to contact you when I'm there" Too risky, it'd be safe if they just cut contact just to be safe. It was still kinda unclear on just how invasive North Korea was with everything.

Saguru pursed his lips "I'd rather you not even attempt it" Kaito's safety was more important than him potentially missing the other.

"At least Tsuki will be living here again to keep you company" There was no way in hell that he'd even attempt to smuggle his beloved dove into North Korea.

"As much as I adore Tsuki, she can't replace you Kaito" The blond snorted.

Kaito grinned "Then it's a good thing that she isn't replacing me" He'd complete the mission, then return home safely. That was the only possible outcome in his opinion.

"I don't want to go in to work today..." Saguru sighed, he wanted to spend what time he could with Kaito before the other had to leave.

Indigos gleamed "Then it's a good thing that Shinichi's FBI friends called the both of us in, you for just today, and me, until I return" The bribery on top of his own reputation would prevent the hospital from firing him "My cover story is that I'm being semi-drafted to help some highly important people recover" The hospital would get a fair payment from 'lending' one of their best doctors for an unknown amount of time "Shinichi's is just that he's going undercover somewhere, and yours is just to give you a day with me before I have to leave" He'd gotten more details shortly after turning off the stove.

Saguru blinked "I just realized that this will help Shinichi avoid his potential stalker" The guy couldn't possibly follow the sleuth while he's undercover right?

Kaito snorted, letting loose a small laugh "I'm pretty sure that he'd prefer the previous agents succeeding over the chance to avoid a stalker" It wasn't just the agent that were missing, but also an unknown amount of children being harmed and sold "But I guess it doesn't hurt to look at what positives there actually are in this situation" Indigo glimmered, it was odd for Saguru to be the one thinking more positively than him.

"Where was that cafe you went to?" Saguru inquired "Since we're both free today, maybe we could go together"

Indigos softened, cheeks tinting a bit "It's near Teitan High" His hands glowed a soft white as he healed the marks he'd given Saguru the previous day "I would really love to go there for our date" Just because they lived together, didn't mean that dates weren't special to him. It was actually even more special since it wasn't being used as an excuse to see each other.

The blond nodded "Very well, we can go there for lunch" He smirked "Then we can smuggle some treats into the movie theatre to watch a movie" They'd buy popcorn of course, movie theatre popcorn was the best "I may be too full, but I figure that you'd be able to handle more food"

Kaito gave a mock glare "Are you trying to make me fat?" He nudged Saguru with his shoulder "It's no use, it's impossible"

"Of course not Dove, you wouldn't be able to fit in the ridiculous places you do if you were capable of gaining weight like a normal person" The things he's seen Kaito eat... Not to mention the quantity... It was a true mystery as to how Kaito never once even got a tiny bit pudgy. It wasn't like the guy had teenage metabolism as an excuse anymore. Saguru would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

The magician giggled "It's funny to see people's freaked out face whenever I exit an area that doesn't seem to be possible"


	24. Chapter 24 Date, Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 16 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 14 2020  
> Posted here December 11 2020

Time seemed to fly by pleasantly as the two chatted and cuddled together to kill time before making their way towards the cafe. Though when they entered together, one of the maids gave Kaito a dirty look, the magician just grinned "Yesterday was just a friend" It wasn't any of her business, but he'd rather enjoy his time here without getting dirty looks. The maid blushed a bit before leading them towards their table.

"I honestly thought that you could have been joking about it being a maid cafe" Saguru breathed once the two of them were seated. He glanced around, taking in the homey decor, deeming it to be quite comfortable.

Kaito smiled, indigos gleaming "I think the only difference between this place and a normal restaurant is the uniform" There was unfortunately none of the acting that's occasionally seen in some anime. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at a new thought "Can you imagine Shinichi's face if they greeted him as 'Master'?"

Saguru snorted "We probably wouldn't be eating here since he would have found a different place to hide" He could just imagine the sleuth quickly backing away from the maids, the poor guy still wasn't that good with social situations when alone.

The magician picked up the menu, tempted to get the same thing as last time. He peered over it towards Saguru "I'm going to have to eat healthy food first won't I?" Chocolate was healthy, it had good protein and was made from milk. Sadly nobody he knew ever agreed with him on that topic.

"Yes" The blond smirked "You can fill up on junk food later, but you must eat healthy food first" He just knew that Kaito would be living off of unhealthy takeout once he left on his mission, it tended to happen whenever the other was around Shinichi for too long. The sleuth couldn't cook so he'd coerce Kaito to order takeout, then Kaito would end up getting lazy and would keep ordering food instead of cooking. It wasn't a guess, it was guaranteed.

Kaito gave a small pout, shoulders slumping dramatically "Fine, then I'm going to have the rice omelette..." He paused "And strawberry milk" Just to be defiant.

Saguru shook his head in exasperation as he called over a waitress to order their meals, except he replaced the strawberry milk with chocolate milk. Once the waitress left he gave his date a deadpan stare "I swear" He sighed "I'm in love with a child"

The magician just smiled innocently "I didn't do anything, strawberry milk is awesome too you know"

"I know" Gold stared into indigo "But I also know you and your addiction to chocolate" He himself was actually quite fond of strawberry milk, but usually preferred tea if it was available.

Kaito shrugged "It's not my fault that chocolate is amazing"

"It's probably what kept you functional when we were in high school" Wasn't chocolate high in caffeine?... With how much the other usually ate... Oh, so maybe Kaito hadn't been joking about withdrawal when he and Aoko had banned him from chocolate that one time... Why did he only just realize this now? Saguru grimaced at his thoughts "I think that you're actually addicted to the caffeine in chocolate"

"... I'm not cutting down on the chocolate" Indigos gleamed "If Shinichi is allowed to consume unhealthy amounts of coffee, then you can't take away my chocolate" He rested his chin on his palm "Besides chocolate is healthier than coffee, more nutrients" Their conversation was cut off by the arrival of their food, Kaito eyed Saguru's food curiously. The blond had ordered a fancy looking sandwich, the bread looked toasted and he could smell garlic "Is that made with garlic bread?" He inquired incredulously, wasn't Saguru just telling him to eat healthy?

"Indeed" The blond lifted the top to reveal that cheese had been melted onto the garlic bread "It's been a while since I've had it" His sandwich fillings consisted of unbreaded chicken and some lettuce.

Kaito's mouth was watering just looking at the sandwich, his own meal looked boring compared to Saguru's "I'll make my own version of that when I return from my trip" There was no way he was going to mention a mission inside of a cafe.

Gold softened "Yes, when you return" Because there was no other option other than returning. They both began to eat their respective meals, with Kaito offering Saguru a bit of his omelette in return for a bite of the garlic bread. Kaito of course finished first, so he went ahead and ordered himself a slice of chocolate and strawberry cheesecake so that he wasn't staring at Saguru to finish.

By the time Saguru finished his own meal, Kaito had finished his cheesecakes "... I suppose baked treats are more healthy than processed ones..." They called over a waitress to order another round of desserts. He may as well allow Kaito to fill up on the more nutrient filled treats rather than whatever they would smuggle into the theatre.

"Baked goods are so good" Kaito gushed "Why don't I bake more? I should really bake more" Then he'd have a limitless supply of baked goods.

"You don't have time to bake" Saguru replied as they waited for their dessert "We're lucky that we have time to actually cook good meals for ourselves" Kaito was known enough to be able to spend most of his time at the hospital if he really wanted to, thankfully the other preferred to spend time with others outside the hospital unlike some renowned doctors he's heard horrible family life stories about.

"... Maybe I'll have takeout once a week to give me time for baking" Kaito breathed moments before their dessert arrived. Kaito had gotten the white chocolate pudding cake, it was a fudge cake filled with vanilla pudding and melted white chocolate. The firmness of the fudge was what allowed the liquid to not make a mess.

"Very well" It could be worse he supposed, he glanced down at his own chocolate strawberry cake "So long as you clean up after yourself it should be fine" Kaito was an adult, he wouldn't control him.


	25. Chapter 25 Flirt, Grease, Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 29 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 21 2020  
> Posted here December 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on January 1 2021

"That was nice" Kaito was smiling as they left the cafe after both finishing their meals and paying for said meals.

Saguru nodded, pleased by the other's content expression "I saw the trailer for the _Sonic The Hedgehog_ movie" He eyed the magician curiously "What do you think about viewing that?" It had looked a lot more pleasant than the trailers when said movie was initially released. Neither of them were into the sappy romance movies, nor the horror ones. The horror ones they couldn't watch in a theatre anyways since the both of them would critique it too much and end up ruining it for everyone else.

Indigos lit up "I'd love to" Why wouldn't he enjoy watching a snarky blue hedgehog destroy what the other characters had thought was reality? Not to mention that Sonic had looked adorable in the newest version. He clasped the other's hand in his own "So..." He smirked "What do you think I should smuggle into the theatre?"

The blond gave Kaito an incredulous look "Does it matter?" Gold was shining with amusement "You probably have everything you want already on you" He snorted "And no, I'm not going to search you" That would be counterproductive to their date.

"Aww" Kaito stuck his tongue out childishly as they reached the car. Once they were in it, indigos glinted mischievously as he leaned close to Saguru's ear "Maybe later then?"

Saguru shivered, tickled by the other's breath "Maybe" He relented. Which meant that it was probably guaranteed since Kaito was leaving soon.

Kaito sat back in his seat, feeling proud of himself "I'm carrying a few pounds worth of chocolate" And no, it wasn't melting, he was just that good.

The blond really wasn't all that surprised "I had thought that you smelt more chocolatey than usual" Kaito always had a faint smell of chocolate clinging to him due to how much of it he ate.

"Oh?" He could hear the grin in the other's voice "So you smell me often?"

"It's hard not to smell you when you cling so often" The blond snorted "You especially reek after performing a long surgery during the summer"

Kaito pouted, crossing his arms "If you weren't driving I'd smack you" They talked idly for the rest of the car ride.

Purchasing their tickets and popcorn had been easy "Dove..." Saguru's brows were pinched as he watched Kaito with a bit of horror "We paid for extra butter..." So why was the magician coating his popcorn in liquid margarine? The steady flow has been attacking the other's popcorn for over a minute now. He was thankful that they weren't sharing a bag of popcorn between them.

"Every piece must be soggy" Kaito's tone was dead serious "It's the best way to enjoy popcorn" The leftovers would be amazing after the margarine had soaked in. His finger was still pressing the button.

"I think that's enough now..." The blond hooked his arm around Kaito's and led him away from the liquid margarine dispenser and towards the viewing room instead "Your hands are going to be so greasy afterwards"

Indigos glimmered "I'll just lick them clean" He was tempted to say that Saguru could help or do it for him, but there were kids around. He wasn't going to underestimate a child's selective hearing. It could be scary.

Saguru just shook his head in exasperation as they headed towards their seats in the back of the theatre "Disgusting" Since Kaito was so tactile, he'd probably have to use the extra strength detergent to get the grease out of his own clothes later.

"You're just jealous that I can eat however I want and still look awesome" Kaito snickered as the lights went out. The two of them stopped talking to watch the movie.

Kaito was buzzing by the time the movie ended "That was so awesome" He grinned "They hinted at the possibility of a sequel near the end..." He really wanted a sequel. Tails had looked adorable.

Gold softened "We'll see it together if it ever comes out" They both stood up, checking their seats to make sure that they hadn't left a mess behind. They weren't rude and disgusting slobs like some people were. They knew how to clean up after themselves.

"I can't wait" Since they hadn't made a mess, they headed out. Though the magician did sneak a bunch of wrappers into the trash cans. They were wrappers that didn't belong to any of the food sold there. It wouldn't be as fun if they weren't after all, it made things more risky, thus more fun.

Saguru eyed the other "What do you propose we do now?" He inquired "Should we continue the date or head back?" It was still too early to justify staying out for supper.

"Hmm" He was tempted to be mean and touch Saguru with his greasy hands "I think I should go wash my hands and then we can decide on something" He gave a small shrug "If nothing else, we could just walk through the mall or something to kill some time" He'd be nice and not bother the other with worrying about grease stains. He headed towards the male restroom, hoping that it was sanitary, thankfully it was.

In the end, they couldn't think of anything, so they decided to go to the mall to look at weird things that they were never going to buy. It was nice since they could just hold hands and enjoy each other's presence while making fun or crazy outfits or figurines. Kaito had even managed to wrangle Saguru into a hoodie that had cat ears attached to the hood.

"It's the same colour as your hair!" The magician giggled as he took a picture of the blushing blond, it was definitely going to become his new lock screen photo "It suits you"

Gold narrowed, his cheeks warm as Saguru crossed his arms "Something like this would suit you more" He sighed "You certainly are mischievous like a cat" His gaze lit up when he spotted a version that matched Kaito's hair colour, it was in the other's size as well "See, they even have one for you"


	26. Chapter 26 Dinner, Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 5 2020  
> Posted here January 1 2021

Kaito smiled to himself as he and Saguru continued to walk through the mall. He'd actually managed to get the other to buy the matching cat ear hoodie with him, said clothing was neatly tucked away in a shopping bag hanging off his arm. The magician knew that the other would probably never wear it outside, but that was completely fine, they could wear the matching hoodies in their house.

Eventually the time passed enough until it was considered a decent enough time to have dinner "Hey Saguru, do you want to grab something from the food court or find something else to eat?" Kaito inquired, tilting his head towards said food court as they passed it. He personally had no preference since the day had already been amazing in his eyes.

The blond eyed the court tables, noting that there was already a fair amount of people at them. While he didn't mind food courts, he wanted to have Kaito for himself "I wouldn't mind grabbing something to go from here"

Kaito nodded "Okay, someplace that won't have their food go soggy too fast..." He took note of some places, and immediately crossed a few off of the list "I think that fry place lets you choose your own condiments" He pointed towards a NY Fries place "Their food is actually quite good"

"Hot dogs and fries it is then" Saguru affirmed as they headed towards the cashier. He was actually secretly fond of their food.

The two ordered their meals before leaving the mall, food in tow "Today has been nice" Kaito breathed as they sat down on some grass away from the doors.

"It has" Saguru agreed, looking up at the sky, it was getting dark, but it was still quite easy to see "We should just go out together more often" It felt nice just to go around and not worry about cases. To just enjoy the other's company.

"I'd like that" Indigos were gleaming as the magician took another bite of his veggie dog "We'll have another date after I get back okay?"

"It's a promise" Saguru nodded, swatting Kaito's hand when he spotted the other going to snatch some of his fries "You haven't even finished your own" He scolded, smirking.

The magician snickered "So?" The two talked and ate for a good while until their food was done.

"We should head back soon" The blond stated, it had gotten dark out while they'd been eating "What time are you going to meet Shinichi at the airport?"

Kaito sighed, rolling back so that he was laying on the grass "Our flight is at 9 in the morning..." So that meant that he should probably get there around 6 just to be safe, it wasn't a leisure trip so it was better safe than sorry "I'm going to have to get up super early" He whined.

Gold softened "Then we really should be getting back if we want to make it there in time" He reached over to give the other's hand a squeeze.

The magician blinked "You don't have to come, you should sleep" Saguru had to go to work tomorrow.

"I'll be fine"Saguru replied, gold glinting "I seem to recall that I've functioned on less sleep before due to Kid heists. I highly doubt that the day will be less energy consuming than your heists" Very few criminals actually started crazy chases like Kid had.

"If you say so" If Saguru said it was fine, it was fine "I wouldn't mind seeing your pretty face longer than I'd initially expected"

The blond rolled his eyes "Your face is prettier than mine" He snorted, collecting their trash before standing up. He glanced around before spotting a trash bin. He promptly disposed of their trash.

"Having a pretty face can be useful" The magician was grinning. He'd gotten away with so many things because of it, even when he wasn't disguised.

"Yes, Yes" Saguru breathed, waving his hand in dismissal "I'm already aware of the fact that you like to weaponize your good looks and non-overly masculine appearance" He'd seen Kaito in countless female disguises before "Let's go home" The two headed back to the car, Kaito taking the passenger seat like always.

By the time they reached their house, it was already part 10pm, nearing 11 since they'd taken a detour to get ice cream. Kaito stifled a yawn as he curled up beside the other, all set and cozy in their bed. He'd delayed the inevitable action of sleep for as long as the blond had allowed. Sleep came easily to him.

Saguru scowled, gold squinting open at the sound of the alarm. He shot the alarm clock a glare since it was too far away for it to be turned off without him getting up. He glanced over at Kaito, noting that the magician was still sleeping, the guy was drooling as he hugged his pillow "Kaito get up" He growled, voice still thick with sleep, it was way too early to be awake right now. He gave the other a little shove.

"Five more minutes..." Kaito whined, still half asleep but slowing waking as the seconds went by.

"No, get up" Saguru pinched Kaito's nose until the other was forced to wake up and push him away.

"Jerk" The magician yawned, getting up to turn off the alarm.

"We need to get ready so that you don't miss your flight" Saguru countered, still feeling sleepy. He wasn't a morning person until he got tea or an adrenaline rush from being called into a case.

"Meh" Kaito trudged down to the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate and to start the tea for Saguru. He sometimes wished that he'd kept his odd ability to wake up after a long night from high school. Tired indigos glanced over when the blond joined him in the kitchen "You still don't regret waking up too?" He inquired, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll be fine once I'm more awake" Saguru promised, stifling a yawn. After some tea and a quick shower, he'll be good "At least you can sleep on the plane" He offered.

Kaito nodded "Yup" Shinichi would keep a look out.


	27. Chapter 27 Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 20 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 12 2020  
> Posted here January 8 2021

Saguru glanced over at Kaito, the magician was wide awake and alert by his side as they entered the airport. There was absolutely no sign of sleepiness visible on the other, despite how Kaito had been dozing in the car not too long ago. Kaito's suitcase was light, filled only with items that he was willing to lose. He'd even gotten himself an old cheap smartphone to bring instead of his usual one "Do you know which gate you're supposed to go through?" He inquired.

Kaito blinked, a sheepish smile crossing over his face "No, but that's what Shinichi is for" Indigos gleamed "He's the one who has our tickets"

"I didn't want you to go off without me" Both males turned to see the sleuth approaching, a small suitcase trailing behind him. Shinichi offered a wave "Sorry for making the trip so early in the morning Saguru" He apologized.

"Oi" Kaito frowned "Why are you just apologizing to him?"

Shinichi smirked "Because I know that you're better at waking up outside of routine than him" He was a hypocrite since the one who was worst with mornings was actually himself, but there was no need to mention that.

Saguru smiled at the interaction, he was going to miss the two of them "Please don't just order out food while you guys are gone" He knew it was bound to happen, but maybe he could make them wait longer than usual before getting lazy? "The two of you will need to be in top form"

A faint pink tinted the magician's cheeks "You've seen what I'm capable of on only energy drinks and 3 hours of sleep" He could work his magic no matter how badly he ate "Takeout isn't always unhealthy you know" He smiled "I'll order some salads to go with my meal" And some extra goodies because there was bound to be some cool Korean desserts for him to try.

"Ordering out is better than having me cook too often" Shinichi countered as they passed through a few gates. His skill was limited so it would limit their food options if he were to cook too often.

"I tried" Saguru sighed, though he wasn't really all that surprised.

Indigos softened "We'll take good care of each other" He and Shinichi have gotten through a lot of dangerous shit together, and they'd do the same this time as well "You know what we're capable of whenever we team up" Kaito was grinning now.

Saguru's smile was soft, but sad "I do" As much as he didn't like to admit it, Kaito and Shinichi made a much better team than Kaito and himself. The two just had this synergy in their teamwork that he just wasn't capable of. Instead of jealousy, it gave him a form of relief whenever the two had to go off on some dangerous mission. He knew that the two would have each other's back, which would allow the both of them to return relatively unharmed.

Shinichi eyed the interaction, feeling a bit bad for Saguru. If he were in the blond's place, he'd be worried sick and annoyed that he couldn't go too "Remember, don't feel alarmed if we're gone for months" No news would actually be good news in this situation "If anything goes wrong you'll be given a call, otherwise we're to be considered safe"

The blond grimaced, months? That was quite a long time. He ducked his head in begrudging acceptance "I understand" He would handle it since neither of them would be alone. He trusted their skills. Gold softened "It'll be very quiet without the two of you"

Kaito tilted his head, indigos narrowing in thought "I've been wanting a kitten for a while now..." It was the truth. He offered a small smile "It obviously wouldn't be the same, but if Tsuki isn't enough, you can pick one out" Watson had been released into the wild two years ago, since it wouldn't be fair to keep her all her life. The hawk had deserved the chance to start a family and she'd been deemed capable enough to survive on her own in the wild by a wildlife rehabilitator. Tsuki was currently their only pet "It'd have to be young enough to grow up to see birds as family instead of food though"

Saguru barked out a laugh "A kitten would be nice" They didn't need as much attention as dogs but were free roaming "I'll think about it"

"You could make it favour you so that Kaito will always be second best in it's eyes" Shinichi added, thinking that the idea of Saguru getting a kitten would be perfect. The last time Kaito had been gone so long, the magician had been kidnapped and experimented on. This would be the first time since then that they'd be separated for months.

"No!" Kaito's tone was panicked, but he had an amused gleam in his eye.

"Maybe" The blond breathed "I'll feed it canned tuna often and maybe some sardines" He smirked at how Kaito visibly shivered at his words "It's name could be Fishington the Fishy"

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Kaito squeaked, horrified at the thought.

Gold softened as Saguru took Kaito's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze "I know" He breathed "I would never do that to you Dove" A bit of teasing was fine, so long as it didn't escalate enough to actually terrify the other "I'm going to miss you"

Heartbeat calming, Kaito swallowed "Same" He was going to miss joking and teasing the blond.

Shinichi politely looked away as the two kissed and hugged each other, understanding that they needed to do this. He gave them a few minutes before disturbing them "We should carry on" They shouldn't attract too much attention before the mission.

"Oh" Saguru's cheeks pinked "Yes" he coughed awkwardly, gold glancing around to see that a little girl had been watching them. The girl grinned then ran off towards a couple, probably her parents.

Indigos gleamed at the blond's flustered face "Shinichi's right" He liked having that effect on the other. He hooked his arm around Saguru's, cocking his head and brandishing a smile "Walk me there?"

"I'd love to" Saguru replied, the more time he spent with Kaito, the better.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 19 2020  
> Posted here January 15 2021

Saguru stifled a yawn as he opened the fridge, pausing when a weird smell hit him. That was odd, he and Kaito were usually pretty good when it came to keeping their fridge clean. He searched around until he found the culprit, it was the wraps that Kaito had made a few weeks ago. Saguru grimaced, gingerly picking up the mold filled ziplock bag by one of it's corners, tossing it into the trash. Even though the outside of the bag was technically clean, he still didn't like touching it. What if he touched it wrong and felt how squishy it was?

Without the sleuth around the station, the amount of work that the blond had to do had increased quite a bit. It had been a blessing in disguise. Having less free time had kept his mind occupied for the most part, making Kaito's absence easier to deal with.

The blond pulled out a plate of rice from the fridge, placing it into the microwave to heat it up. Maybe he should have some strong coffee instead of tea today, he still felt tired. He blinked when the microwave beeped, moving to retrieve his meal.

Gold narrowed as he settled down to eat, suddenly recalling that he'd been told to take the day off today. Maybe he should head in anyways, it wasn't like he could get in trouble for working, yet. From observing Shinichi, he'd learned that it took at least two months of no free days before the department started to hound you. He still had a fair amount of time before he reached that point, so it should be fine. By the time Saguru both finished his meal, and drained his coffee, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to check, noting that it was Nowaki.

Nowaki grinned "I'm going to kidnap you Hakuba"

Saguru pinched his brow, a smile threatening to make its way onto his face. Those words coming from the other weren't really all that concerning "Good morning to you too Kusama" The doctor most likely was aware of Kaito's absence considering their relationship. He stepped to the side, tilting his head towards the opening "I need to clean up a bit first"

"Right" The doctor nodded, accepting the silent offer to enter by removing his shoes and making himself comfortable on the couch "I'm in no rush" The other seemed to have woken up a bit later than usual.

Knowing that Nowaki wouldn't do anything to the house, the blond put his dishes into the sink before heading upstairs to change out of his pyjamas. Now that he was apparently going somewhere with Nowaki, he probably wouldn't be able to head into work today.

While he was waiting, the doctor stretched his arms back, getting rid of some stiffness. It'd been a while since he and Saguru had hung out together due to their schedules, and he'd figured that by now the blond probably started to get bored without Kaito. They weren't best friends or anything, but they got along well enough to consider each other as friends. Since they were friends, he knew that unlike Kaito, the blond's social circle was quite small. Normally that was fine since Kaito was usually around, but he wasn't right now, which meant that the other was bound to become bored or lonely without some outside interference butting in.

"So where are you taking me today Kusama?" Saguru inquired as he reentered the living room, this time wearing a tan button up and some dark brown slacks.

Navy gleamed "That new aquarium that just opened up" He had a pretty good feeling that the other hadn't yet checked it out yet "Then after we can eat at the food court there" Another thing that probably didn't happen often, due to Kaito's fear of fish.

The aquarium? That actually seemed interesting "Shouldn't you be taking your boyfriend instead of me?" Saguru inquired, a gleam in his eyes.

Nowaki smiled "I'm going to take Hiro-san another day after I learn the layout and a ton of information" That way he can impress Hiroki by being able to answer any questions he has.

The blond's lips quirked into a small smile "Of course" He'll send Nowaki's boyfriend a vague message later to prevent any misunderstandings since said boyfriend could be insecure at times. He wouldn't spoil anything, but would say that Nowaki had been helping him.

Meanwhile, Shinichi couldn't help but grimace as he placed a cool rag over Kaito's forehead. The magician wasn't sick, but his head was killing him from using his false eye's recording function for too long. Thankfully it hadn't overheated enough to cause any damage.

"Why didn't I upgrade my eye to prevent overheating before leaving?" Kaito lamented, sprawled across his bed, they'd gotten a two bedroom hotel room "I knew that I'd need to use it" He grit his teeth "And I also knew what happens whenever I use it too much"

The sleuth sighed, pitying his friend "It's not like you use it all that much" Neither he nor Saguru had remembered either. It was much too easy to forget that the magician was actually half blind "At least you get a warning before it becomes too much" That was one good point at least.

Kaito let out an annoyed breath of air "I guess"

Azure gleamed "When we get back, I'm sure Saguru would enjoy helping or at least watch you create a better version" The blond was a closet science geek.

"Yeah, he would" Indigos softened "So long as it's a new eye instead of the one I'm currently using" Saguru probably wouldn't appreciate Kaito taking out his eye prematurely. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt a new cold cloth being put over him.

"Are you able to turn off the natural reactions that make it so real?" Shinichi inquired before frowning "Or would that not do anything to help you recover?" He blinked when the life suddenly seemed to snuff out of the magician's right eye "Oh"

"I didn't even think of that!" Sure he couldn't do that outside of their room, but he could here.


	29. Chapter 29 Trust, Thoughts, Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 5 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 2 2020  
> Posted here January 22 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 5 2021

"You look odd like that" Shinichi stated as he observed the change. The eye definitely looked false now. It would have been hard to believe that it could ever look real if he hadn't already seen it do so.

Kaito snickered, though it was a bit strained "Of course I do" He resisted the urge to rub at his eye. Turning it off had only eased the heat slightly, it still felt like it was burning him even though it wasn't.

Shinichi frowned, taking note of the other's pain. Azure flickered towards Kaito's sleek wings "I could run my fingers through your feathers if you want" It wasn't something done often, mainly because the magician didn't like being so vulnerable. He didn't think that it'd hurt to ask "It'd take your mind off of the pain"

The magician was silent for a few moments before letting out a breath "Okay" He was used to pain, but not the sort of pain that he was currently feeling. It was different, thus harder to ignore. He shifted so that he wasn't lying on his wings. Laying on them used to be uncomfortable, but he'd gotten used to it.

Relieved that he could help, Shinichi sat on the bed next to him. He watched Kaito's wings tense then start to relax the moment his fingers made contact. He'd never actually preened the other's wings before, but he'd seen Kaito do it enough times to know how to not disturb the feathers. Sure he'd had to clean them a few times due to the other being unconscious, but he'd only done so on a surface level to prevent blood from staining everything.

By the time a half hour had already passed, the sleuth had started to move slightly on autopilot. The act of caring for the other's wings surprisingly calming for even himself, dead or damaged feathers were easily removed, the healthy feathers being combed to fit more easily from their absence. It was a nice, simple task. He wasn't used to things that didn't require much thought.

Eventually, a noise brought Shinichi out of his half daze. He blinked, confused for a moment before azure widened. Kaito was making some sort of purring noise in the back of his throat, but Kaito wasn't part cat. The sleuth tilted his head, curious, the other was obviously out of it if Kaito's unfocused gaze was any indication.

Azure softened, touched that Kaito trusted him so much "You'll probably be able to sleep easily now" He stated, unsure if the other would even remember his words. Even so, it would feel weird to not say anything to the other. If Kaito drifted off before the pain began to affect him, he'd be more likely to stay asleep since falling asleep was usually the hard part.

The sleuth shifted himself off of the bed, then moved the other's wings so that they weren't splayed out. Once said wings were tucked neatly against the magician's sides, Shinichi snagged the thin top sheet and draped it over him. He figured that the other blankets available to the room would bother Kaito if his eye was still too warm when he woke up.

Tomorrow, they had to go in again. It was taking forever for them to actually earn the trafficker's trust since neither of them were planning to touch any of the victims. Thankfully their acting was helping them to seem to be really picky instead of horrified. To the traffickers, they were just two brothers who wanted to find the perfect one to share. Spouting stupid lines about fate and destiny had really helped their cause since apparently they would only know what they wanted when they saw 'The one'.

They'd gotten enough proof that the ring existed, but that was it. If they called in the FBI right now, most of those running the ring would escape, and with them, the leads that would help rescue those who'd already been sold. They needed to become more trusted, so that they could meet the bigwigs, and hopefully learn how they keep their documents. An operation this big was sure to have some kind of paper trail, even if it was just travel documents and faces.

He, really didn't like this assignment. Not at all. It was hard to just stand there and not lift a hand to help the victims, especially when some of them were still children. The children were a mixture of those stolen, and those who were born into it. It made Shinichi feel sick at the realization that this group had been secretly selling people for years. Kaito had actually thrown up the first day the moment that they were in the clear.

The sleuth felt Kaito's forehead before going over his own bed, Kaito hadn't developed a stress fever, that was good. He fell asleep to uneasy thoughts.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?" Saguru held back a laugh as he watched the dove fly around him in circles, cooing softly. He'd gotten back from the aquarium a few hours ago, though the dove hadn't shown up until now.

Tsuki just gave a soft coo in response, flying a few more loops before landing softly on the blond's shoulder.

Saguru smiled, the crazy dove was being cute, he gave her chest feathers a few good scratches "Why are you so energetic? Were you sleeping all day?" Normally Tsuki wasn't this active in the evenings, she was getting old after all.

The dove fluffed up her feathers, shuffling close enough to nuzzle Saguru's cheek affectionately.

"Do you want to do some tricks?" He inquired, he might as well stay up longer to play with her. It'd been a while since he'd done tricks with her. At the dove's excited 'coo' he smiled "Okay, go fetch the hoop" Tsuki took off.

While Tsuki wasn't Kaito's official assistant anymore, the dove still craved complex puzzles. Being a normal dove just wasn't as mentally enriching as it was supposed to be, because she was used to doing delicate tricks that required practice. Kaito had stopped using her as a spy dove a few years ago.


	30. Chapter 30 Monsters in Human Skin Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! 
> 
> Seriously dark subjects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 14 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 9 2020  
> Posted here February 5 2021

Shinichi cast Kaito a concerned glance before forcing his expression into a neutral one. They'd both decided that the magician wouldn't be recording anything today, while his nerves were undamaged, they still felt raw and sensitive. The only functions to be used, were the ones that made Kaito's false eye look so real.

"How are you doing today gentlemen?" Akuno Kiritsu, one of the higher ups greeted them, holding out a hand. The man was pudgy, making his overly fancy black suit look gaudy since it didn't quite seem to fit him right. The man looked to be around his mid fifties, with his greying hair and too small glasses covering brown eyes. The man was half Japanese.

Kaito offered a disarming smile, accepting the offered handshake "I've been better" He used his free hand to tap the side of his head "My head is killing me, so we might not stay long today" It was the truth, and showing any sort of weakness could get Kiritsu to lower his guard a bit.

"Oh" Disappointment crossed over Kiritsu's face "I'd been hoping to get to know the two of you better" He released Kaito's hand "We have some wonderfully strong meds here that you could take"

The sleuth fought the instinct to glare "Sorry" His tone was apologetic as he gave the area an obvious look over "Considering what kind of place this is, neither of us are going to consume anything" He gave a friendly smirk "You can never be too careful with looks like ours"

Kiritsu threw back his head, letting out an obnoxiously loud laugh "Very true my friends!" He clasped a hand on each of their shoulders, giving them a squeeze "Come on, let me show you some things" He began to lead them "There's a nice treat today"

Neither agent fought against the hold as they were directed down a hallway, they recognized the route, it led to the temporary display cases. Each time they visited, it had different stock.

Kaito kept his poker face strong, just like he had every other time he'd been in the room. There wasn't much to said room besides the display cases, all of which were filled with people of various ages. None of them had clothes.

Shinichi took Kaito's hand into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Masking the comforting action as a flirtatious one by bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Azure slid towards Kiritsu "Akuno-sama, which one is the treat" He tilted his head, giving the room a lazy look over without actually looking. Disgust curled in his gut at how Kiritsu's eyes lit up at how he was addressed, the creep. At least if they're shown this so called 'treat' first, they wouldn't have to be here as long.

"Oh?" Kiritsu wagged his eyebrows, the action looking ridiculous "Could today be the day?" He would so love to see the twins in action, maybe he could if they found 'the one'.

"Possibly" The magician's tone was smooth as he rested part of his weight against the sleuth, resting his chin on Shinichi's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck "They have to be special if I'm going to share my Nichi with them" Kaito kissed the corner of Shinichi's mouth, indigos soft as he thought about Saguru. Nichi was the name Shinichi was going by here.

Shinichi's face dusted a faint pink "Kai is right" God Kaito's acting was good, too good. It made him embarrassed since he wasn't used to such things. At least Saguru had given them permission to act like lovers if it came down to it.

The pudgy man's gaze was filled with lust as he gave a nod "Of course" God he wanted to dominate Kai, seeing someone so assertive cave to him was always a thrill. Then he'd take Nichi, the more modest and shy one compared to his brother, and do the same to him. Unfortunately, the two were seriously loaded so he couldn't go after them just yet. Stupid orders, if only he'd managed to drug them before it got out that they were so rich "Right this way"

The two agents were silent as they followed Kiritsu towards the centre display. Inside it was a very pretty and shapely woman with long black hair and stormy grey eyes, she looked Japanese. 

Kaito inwardly grimaced, this was the first Japanese 'product' that they'd come across. Her presence here cemented the belief that this ring was smuggling people from Japan like they'd thought.

"It's a beauty eh?" Kiritsu grinned, eyes roving all over the woman. She just shot him a fierce glare, not bothering to attempt to cover up "It's a shame that she's gotta be culled soon"

Azure and indigo met, alarmed "Culled?" Shinichi inquired, doing his best to sound curious instead of worried. 

Kiritsu nodded "Yup, it's starting to get a few grey hairs, it's only a matter of time before the skin isn't as soft anymore" Brown eyes flashed, almost dangerously "Would you believe that it's over fifty? It was born and raised here"

Oh god, Kaito felt like he was going to be sick. He masked the sudden weakness in his knees by leaning more on Shinichi "Really?" It was hard to get the word out, let alone make it sound natural, but he somehow managed

The man nodded, looking proud "Yup, good breeding that one" Kaito's fingers dug into the sleuth's shoulders at Kiritsu's words "Though it did escape for a few years after being sold" He smirked "But we got it back, though we could only rent it out until now because of the escape" It was a major escape risk, it wouldn't look good if it happened again "But since it's expiration date is almost here, it's going back on the proper market since we don't deal with old stock"

Shinichi brought his hand up to where Kaito's fingers were digging into him, he knew what the other was thinking, they couldn't save this woman. It would put countless others in danger if they tried to bring this group down right now. So many other victims would be lost, forever.


	31. Chapter 31 ___ Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 18 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 16 2020  
> Posted here February 12 2021

The moment they got back to the apartment, Kaito immediately ran towards the washroom, hand covering his mouth. Shinichi grimaced, trying to block out the sound of the magician's heaving. His own stomach was churning, but he was fairly sure that he wasn't going to vomit.

After a while of heaving into the toilet, Kaito exited the washroom "We've got to do something" His tone was strained, tired "We can't just let her die" From what that disgusting man had said, the woman had already been through enough in her life "She's escaped before, what if I break her out?" It wouldn't seem that odd considering her history right? "I could slip in and out easily"

The idea was tempting, very tempting "No" As much as he wanted to agree, it was too dangerous "She most likely escaped during a transfer" Shinichi grimaced "If she was able to escape from where she's being held, she would have done so already" It would look too suspicious if it happened right after she was shown to them. Azure softened when he realized that the other was shaking "I'll make some secure calls"

"Calls?" Indigos lit up, Shinichi had a plan?

"Yes" Azure met indigo "We're going to buy her tomorrow" The thought of actually buying a human being felt disgusting "She can't wait like the others" The woman was probably going to be killed in a few days.

Kaito sank to the floor, tension bleeding out of him "Thank god" His tone was soft, hopeful. He wouldn't have to knowingly let someone die, just for the greater good.

Shinichi cast the magician a sympathetic glance. His friend really wasn't suited for this kind of work at all, he had the skills, just not the strength. Kaito was able to fake the strength, but it always took a lot out of him.

The next day had both agents buzzing with anticipation "Kiritsu-sama" Shinichi greeted warmly as they were let into the building "Kai and I have been so excited to return here"

"Oh?" Kiritsu grinned "Well it's always a pleasure to have the two of you here" He ghosted his hand against the small of Kaito's back, wanting to touch lower, firmer "You're both a delight"

Indigos flashed, a dark yet playful smirk tugging at Kaito's lips "I'm not the merchandise"

Kiritsu swallowed enthralled, he'd felt something dangerous from Kai just now "With your looks, it's a pity" He shook his head sadly "Though I doubt that even then I'd be able to spend time with you"

Azure narrowed "Very true" It was disgusting how this guy thought what he was saying was okay. He cocked his head towards the showcase room "Could we see that 'treat' from yesterday?" He and the magician clasped their hands together "Kai and I have decided that we want her" So that she could be free.

Kaito smiled, indigos soft "We just couldn't get her out of our heads"

The man grimaced "We just got in a larger shipment than expected, so it was culled a few days early to make room" Kiritsu ran a hand through his hair "If only your appointment had been an hour earlier..." Appointments were pre-arranged and never made by phone. It was simply just too easy to tap into phone lines "But it's child bears a strong resemblance to it"

"Child?" The magician's one was soft as he reigned in his emotions. Acting out now would only hurt others, he wasn't allowed to attack this man. He wanted to hurt him, badly.

Since Shinichi wasn't as good an actor, he let his sadness show as he gave Kaito's hand a warning squeeze "A shame..." He ducked his head before meeting Kaito's gaze "If the child is like the mother like Kiritsu-sama says..." He tilted his head, forcing a faint smile "What do you say?"

Indigos blazed "Yes" They'd failed to save the mother, but maybe they could save the child earlier? "I would really like that"

Kiritsu smiled, relieved that they weren't going to give up "Let me lead you to the right holding room" He paused just before opening the door "Please don't think that we're incompetent when it comes to controlling the merchandise, the one we just culled was very popular among the others"

"Popular?" The sleuth couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"Yes" Kiritsu pushed open the door, holding it open for them "They called it 'The Mistress' even before it's escape due to it's skills" He frowned "It got even worse after it escaped"

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Bastard!"

Both agents flinched back at the sudden verbal assault that filled the room. Men, women, and children were banging and screaming against the barriers, shouting curses and insults. None of them had any clothing. Though they did have collars fastened around their necks.

Kiritsu scowled, pressing a button on his wristwatch. The angry screaming twisted into pained shrieks as they all seemed to convulse and fall. Though some managed to catch themselves on their knees instead "Do that again, and I'll keep the shock going until one of you dies" He was answered back with silence.

Shinichi squeezed Kaito's hand hard enough to cause pain, not wanting the magician to do anything stupid.

"Sorry about that" Kiritsu gave an apologetic smile "We keep them in groups so that they can care for each other so that we don't need to" The ill ones were nursed by the healthy. He turned towards the group "Where's the dead one's kid?" He tapped his watch in warning. A small cluster of adults shuffled, taking defensive stances as they all glared at him.

"Here" A young girl with slate eyes and black hair shoved her way through the protective huddle. Her jaw was set firm as she glared.

Oh god... The child couldn't be any older than 10. She was so small, too young to have such a threatening look in her eyes "We want her" Kaito blurted out. They had to save this child, he glanced around the room, they'd save the rest later.

Shinichi nodded "It'll be interesting to handle her" The girl at least had a strong spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most won't understand the chappy title yet for a long time


	32. Chapter 32 Bought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 31 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 23 2020  
> Posted here February 19 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on March 5 2021

Kaito felt sick as he and Shinichi waited in silence, they were in their hotel room, along with the girl they'd just bought. The girl had thankfully been given some simple clothes at the sleuth's request, though the way he'd asked had left a sour taste in their mouths. Stating that it'd be more fun to take away the clothes in private, to snatch away a false safety, had made Kiritsu delighted. They were actually waiting for the girl to wake up since she'd been drugged for transport "I feel disgusting" The magician bit out, fiddling his hands together nervously.

"Same" Shinichi agreed, sharing his unease "I know that we did it to save her..." He trailed off, grimacing "But the fact that we had to buy her to do it..." They'd been forced to watch helplessly as she'd been ruthlessly struck by a needle and bound before being placed in a suitcase that was apparently designed to transport small children. The fact that such an item existed was sickening, but it had at least allowed them to take her to safety without being followed. The girl's bonds had been swiftly removed moments after they'd returned, Kaito had taken great pleasure in destroying the ropes.

"I can't wait until we can take that place down" Kaito's tone was dark, promising "When we're done with it, I want to torch the place" It'd been built to hold humans, that much was obvious. They'd only seen bits and pieces of it, and he was sure that there was a lot more.

Shinichi couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips "I wouldn't complain if you did that" He paused, eyeing the other "Just don't leave any evidence of it pointing towards you" Movement from the other side of the room caught their attention, making them fall silent.

The girl had shifted a bit in her place in the far corner. She'd been placed there since a bed would probably give her the wrong impression, that and Kaito had informed him that corners were great at giving off a sense of safety. One couldn't be snuck up on if they were in a corner so it was a great defensive location.

Kaito moved a bit closer, but left a few feet between himself and the girl. He then lowered himself so that he was sitting on his knees, with his hands tucked between his calves and thighs, it was a position that he couldn't move from as easily compared to other positions. He wouldn't be able to reach her without getting up first. They'd decided that Kaito could be the one to approach since he was better with people than the sleuth.

The girl shifted again, this time tensing as her eyes slid open, revealing wary slate coloured eyes. Her gaze flickered between the two strange males, instantly recognizing them as the ones who'd bought her "I'm Kuroba Kaito" The one closest to her spoke, she narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to let herself be fooled by the nice guy act "Me and my friend brought you here to save you" The guy had a deceptively nice voice, void of threats "We work for the police" Oh she'd met plenty of policemen before...

"I don't know what to say next" Kaito stated, turning his gaze towards Shinichi, the mention of the police had actually made the girl more tense instead of relaxed.

Shinichi offered a small smile, keeping his distance "We are undercover agents working on taking that place down" He ducked his head in apology "We're sorry for acting so creepy before, we had to be convincing"

"Oh" She tilted her head, not believing them. She wasn't restrained, so she just had to play good and wait for her chance "I don't know what to think" She intentionally bumped her shoulder against a nightstand, making the decorative vase on top fall, shattering into a bunch of pieces "Sorry" She lowered her head "The drug makes it hard to move"

Kaito had to stop himself from frowning, the girl was lying about it being an accident "It's fine" He smiled warmly, wondering if she was testing him, to see if he'd punish her. It was hard to guess really "That thing was ugly anyways" It really was.

The sleuth snorted at Kaito's words "My name is Kudo Shinichi"

Nodding, she offered a small smile, fingers wrapping around a piece of the vase when the two males shared a look between each other. She wasn't going to let these guys use her, she was done with that. Before they turned their attention back towards her, she lunged, jabbing the glass into the closest one's right eye before recoiling back, out of reach. The magician yelped in pain, curling in on himself a bit, hand clutching at where the glass was still embedded in him. He'd been unable to react in time due to how he'd been sitting.

"Kaito!" Concerned, Shinichi rushed over, kneeling beside his friend.

"I'm fine..." Kaito grit out, hissing a bit. His false eye was totalled, and the crushed pieces hurt! "It wasn't my good eye"

Azure widened, horrified that Kaito had come so close to becoming blind "Move your hand, let me see the damage" Kaito was already bleeding a fair amount.

The girl was trembling as she slowly moved towards the door, scared that they'd notice her, that they'd take out their anger against her "Please don't go" Against her better judgement, she froze. The one she'd hurt was waving away the other male's concerned hands, focusing his gaze on her, the gaze was a kind one. He smiled "I'm not mad, I might have even done the same if I were you" He sounded pained "My ego has taken the most damage though, out-sped by a child" He huffed.

Shinichi clicked his tongue, giving Kaito a nice whack on the shoulder "You idiot" The words were harsh, but his tone was soft.

"I'm fine" Just in pain, why did head injuries have to bleed so much? At least he'd already lost his eye years ago.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" She was trembling, frozen with fear.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is approximately 10 or more chappys ahead on Wattpad because it's more writer friendly with comments
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/854255827-his-magic-magic-kaito-1-love


End file.
